


Mr.Convoy Who is Living Next Door

by Coins



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rape, Secret Relationship, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Third Wheels, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Unhealthy Relationships, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coins/pseuds/Coins
Summary: Jazz is a musician working in a bar in lacon. The next door's house is always empty until one day a small family moving in. A minivan carrier, two little sparkling, and impressive strong handsome truck sire.And our horny Jazz, WANT him, nothing can stop him get to the handsome truck's spark not even his beloved lovely wife.In the meanwhile, Ratchet, a doctor mech who was take interest to the old minivan at the first time the family visited the hospital and to get close to this interesting red car, doctor make a secret deal with this poor car.Obviously the family is Prime family, the couple Optimus and Ironhide, two sparkling Cliffjumper and Bumblebee.
Relationships: Ironhide/Optimus Prime, Ironhide/Ratchet (Transformers), Jazz/Optimus Prime
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. 爵士

**Author's Note:**

> 注意  
> NTR要素！！！天雷预警！！！三观不正！！！极度OOC！！！  
> 现代塞伯坦AU，正常工作的TF们，大家都是社畜。  
> 分级：R 搞笑向 很雷很雷很雷  
> ☆注意避雷☆原梗是p站上憂太太的【爵士→柱子铁皮←救护车】的搞笑漫画，擎铁夫妇，有两个孩子，蜂和小飞的幸福的一家四口，面临着虎视眈眈随时的痴汉邻居和附近医院的奇怪医生。  
> 以此展开的恋爱(？)物语。
> 
> ☆请确认是否能接受？
> 
> cp是擎铁，擎爵，救铁救无差，有新cp会标明

铁堡这个大都市总是人来人往，不论是工作还是旅游，白天黑夜，是永不停转的机械。爵士在这里工作很多年，早就习惯忙忙碌碌的节奏，也喜欢这现代感的生活，要是让他回到乡下去，反而不适应。他可是个派对机器，乐于交往，自由自在——这就是他，爵士，一个在麦克老爹油吧工作的音乐机器人。  
他的同事，一个会写俳句和诗朗诵的飞天鲨鱼，一个说话和车速一样快的酒保，还有光学镜圆圆的说话颠三倒四的老板。  
他还有很多，很多朋友，比如知名的电台主播录音机，他们可是一起在塞伯坦大学进修过的，还加入了同一个音乐俱乐部。  
爵士在夜间工作，白天要么休眠，要么躺在床上里听听新歌，练练电贝司，到了傍晚的时候就出门去油吧了。这是一份快乐的工作。

他住在一个家庭小区里，很是和平宁静，这也是他努力工作很多年才攒下了这套房子，而那也是很久以前的事情了，他相当喜欢自己的欢乐小窝。  
隔壁的房子自从前一个住户，爵士记得是一位令人尊敬的女士，搬去了卡隆后，就一直空着。  
本来爵士并不在意，谁都无所谓，毕竟他也不会无聊到去打扰别人。  
但是在一天早上，他在充电时，就听见外面闹腾腾的，醒过来了就趴在窗边半睁半闭的光学镜看着楼下的情况。

哦，原来是有人搬进来了。

爵士打着哈欠，百无聊赖的看着。  
两个幼生体？一个黄色一个红色，头盔上都戴着角，抱着几个箱子笑笑闹闹地往前跑，后面跟着也是红色的中型机器人，比爵士大一些，拖着一大堆行李看起来很暴躁的模样，似乎在说教。  
真好啊，快乐的一家人吗？  
三个机器拖着行李进了家门，然后又出来继续搬东西，顺着他们的路线，爵士看着一辆大卡车刚刚到，后面的车厢里肯定有不少的东西。两个小孩子兴奋地跑过去，红色的中型机器人也快步过去...  
反正就是搬东西，爵士无聊到又要睡着的时候，他听见库奇卡卡的变形声，稍微抬眼，那辆卡车变成了机器人，一起搬。

和边上的中型红色机器人和两个小孩比起来，这个卡车真是非常大了，爵士可以想象自己站在他边上头顶是只能到车窗。

忘记介绍，爵士喜欢大型机器人。

喜欢到什么程度呢？他一直都希望有一个对象，大型的，机器人，作为他的伴侣。在大学时，他的炮友无一例外是大型机器人，运输机，起重机，吊车...在网络上找的片子，关键词绝对是大型机。  
哦，他多爱大型机那种，宽广的胸怀和腰，粗壮的大腿，轰鸣的引擎声...

他的困意飞走了，爬起来盯着那辆卡车。

红蓝的配色，可惜戴着面罩看不见脸，这没关系，增加了神秘感不是吗？啊，神秘的卡车先生。  
卡车先生比他的三个伙伴拿了更多的东西，强壮的手臂。从卡车先生加入之后，他们四个很快就把行李都收拾好，送到了房子里面，爵士的窥探也就这样结束了。

这个新邻居，真是有意思。


	2. 试探

隔壁的一家过了几天才终于把所有东西都搬完，没有再看到他们运家具。这个时候，爵士才认为是可以去拜访的好时机。他特意自己做了一大份能量块点心，还写了贺卡，毕竟他们家还有两个小孩子不是？  
挑了了一个周末的下午，爵士敲了敲门。

他可是很期待和卡车先生见面的。

脸上准备好了自己最友好的微笑，门刷地一下打开了。

是那个红色的机器人。

有点失望，不过没关系。

“你好，新邻居！我是住在你们隔壁的爵士！”  
他热情洋溢地说。  
“哦，呃，你好，我是铁皮，前几天刚搬来。”  
听声音这是一个年纪比较大的大叔，难道是卡车先生的长辈？  
他们握了握手，然后爵士看到两个脑袋在后面的客厅里探出来，他对着他们笑着，黄色的那个看起来有点害羞，躲到了红色的后面。  
“铁皮先生，这是我带来的欢迎礼物！自己做的能量块糕点！”  
爵士把装着能量块的盒子举起来，让铁皮能看到，这个大叔明显不适应这样的热情，不知所措了几秒才回答：“你太客气了，叫我铁皮就可以。请进来吧，家里有两个小家伙，比较乱。”  
“没有的事。”  
爵士跟在后面，心中按耐不住地兴奋。

新家里的家具基本都齐全，那两个小孩在客厅里玩耍，果然是同型号的车，长得很像。

“小飞，小蜂，过来。”  
铁皮挥了挥手。  
“这是飞过山，这是大黄蜂。”  
“你们好，我是你们隔壁的邻居，我叫爵士。”

小机器人一开始还不太对他有什么反应，看他拿出了点心立马就围过来。  
铁皮笑了一声，“我去拿些喝的，就拜托你和他们玩一会了。”  
“好啊。”  
他抱着盒子坐到了沙发上，飞过山和大黄蜂左右一边一个。  
“来吃吧，这是我自己做的铬合金蛋糕，可不是超市里买的哦。”

通过和两个小机器的聊天，爵士得知了他们是从铁堡中心区搬过来的。  
还知道了他们是一家四口。

本来以为铁皮是叔叔，他们是兄弟什么的...结果是伴侣关系。

不过没关系。

小孩子是藏不住事的，爵士没有问，他们就自己说出来了。比如说，卡车先生，他们的‘爸爸’(其实就是sire)现在正在外面办事，要在晚上才会回来。  
“哦，真可惜，我晚上要上班。”  
“你晚上上班？是做什么的？”  
铁皮端着放置了能量块的托盘。  
“我是一个音乐家，表演电贝司。”  
红色的机器人坐在了侧边的扶手椅子里，看着他，“那可真少见。”  
“是我的天赋。”  
爵士打了个响指，和两个小机器人一样拿了一杯能量液，那粉色的液体味道非常的...甜，好在是他戴着护目镜，不然表情肯定会表现出来。  
应该是因为幼生体喜欢甜的东西吧。

“欢迎你们来我的店里听歌，我们是这附近最好的油吧。”  
他把随身带着的名片递给了铁皮，红机子点了点头，“谢谢。”  
“我也要去！”  
“去什么去，小孩子不准去油吧。”  
铁皮把冲过来要看名片的飞过山给推开，“等你长大了随便去。”  
“嘁。”

爵士发现自己和铁皮还是蛮合得来，这个大叔挺有趣的，嘛，虽然可惜没见到卡车先生，若是直接询问又太唐突了些，这里就先放置一下为好。

“那么，今天打扰了，我也该准备去上班了。”

“下次来我们家吃饭吧！爸爸在的时候！”  
飞过山看起来很喜欢他的样子，一直在他身边问问题，这是个好现象。

在出门的时候，正巧爵士看见了变形归来的红蓝卡车。

他的火种砰砰砰地跳动，感觉到后面的机器想要出来，于是往前走，就像在迎接卡车一样。  
那位先生，果真是十分高大，手里拿着公文包。  
见到他的时候光亮睁大了一些。  
“你好先生，我是爵士，住在你家隔壁。”  
“哦？你好，爵士，我是擎天柱。”

这个雄厚的声音，立刻让爵士膝盖发软。

“呵呵，擎天柱先生...”

他们握了握手。

哈，宽大结实的手掌。  
一放开手，那两个小机器跑出来跳到了卡车先生的怀里撒娇，看起来是很喜欢他们的爸爸。

爵士看三人玩了一会，擎天柱抬起头，视线越过了他，光学镜里饱藏的笑意。

不用想也知道谁站在他身后。  
爵士轻松地笑了声，和几个机器再次道别变形去上班了。  
从后视镜里，他看到了红色的机子迎着卡车先生进了门。

没关系，他会等待机会。


	3. 体检

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老救登场！

在小孩子上学前，需要先做检查。  
附近有资质的诊所离得也不远，而且打听之后风评也不错，是家大医院。  
擎天柱和铁皮带着两个孩子就去了，因为这是开学季很多机器都在排队。  
“擎天柱，我说了早点来就好了...”铁皮略微责怪地看了卡车一眼。这个神经比他还大条的机器说没关系什么的。  
“啊哈哈。”  
“什么啊哈哈，大哥你总是这样。”  
“铁皮，不是说了不要在外人面前叫我大哥的嘛...”  
大黄蜂和飞过山意味深长地对视了一眼，还是别管这个夫夫情趣的好。  
别看他们是幼生体，打情骂俏之类的事可没少看。  
终于到了他们，铁皮先推门进去。

“快快快，后面还有很多人排队！”  
白色的医疗机器拍着手，语气里很不耐烦似的。“还愣着？你们两个小机器快过来！你，坐这里，你坐这里。”  
就算人多又怎么样？应该温柔对待病人的医疗机器怎么能这个态度？！铁皮刚想发作，擎天柱拍了拍他的肩膀，他知道擎天柱的面罩下应该是宽慰的微笑，就把话憋回发声器里。

医生没有被注意的看到了这个小小互动。

除了白色的机器，还有一个小医疗机器，也是红白配色，一看就是幼生体，比大黄蜂和飞过山还要小。他在帮主治医师打下手，或许是因为都是小孩子，刚才被凶巴巴的医生有点吓到的两人在回答小助手的问题轻松了不少。  
帮不上忙的两个家长就是站在一边看着。  
然后小助手领着小孩们到后面的无菌室里去进行抽样化验，大医生留了下来，他扫视了两个大机器，手上的数据板显示了这个家庭的信息。接下来他要进行对家长的评估。  
让两个机器坐在他对面，医生首先自我介绍了他叫救护车，是这里的首席医官，今天是因为儿科的朋友有事才暂时来顶班，那个助手是他的侄子医师，也是专业的医疗机器让他们不用担心。接下来他拿起笔开始记录。  
“铁皮先生？你这个年纪还能孕育真是很少见，而且一胎两个。”  
可能是第一印象不好，铁皮怎么听这都有讽刺的意味，他皱着眉：“那又怎么样？”  
“我们在一起很久了，只是没有抱孩子。”卡车搂了搂爱人的肩膀，铁皮自然靠过去，又有点害羞。医生看在眼里。  
“擎天柱先生是吧？你也是很大龄的机器了，说实话像你们这样的大龄情侣带这么小的孩子我真的没见过几对。”他在板子上记录了几笔，“文件上说你们两个都是在职机器，平时都有时间分出来陪伴孩子吗？不会下了班回来就累得直接去充电？”  
“我们给小家伙们的时间非常多的。”  
“年纪很大，不过看起来你们状态都不错...以后还打算要更多的孩子吗？”  
两个机器眨了眨光镜，都红了脸。铁皮嘟囔了几句不关你的事什么的。  
“只是个问题，不回答也行。”

虽然是老机器，这对还挺可爱。

医生又问了几个常规问题，差不多另一头的化验也结束了。  
擎天柱去拿着化验单去缴费，两个小机器说什么也要和爸爸黏在一起。怕迷路，就也把医师也带上了，其实两个小孩的目的是想玩。  
诊室里就剩下救护车和铁皮大眼瞪小眼。  
“你们的评估报告之后会寄过去。以及铁皮先生，下周到我这里来体检一下。这是我的名片，你给前台的机器就行，不用排队。”  
“为什么？”铁皮没好气的说，怀疑地看着医生和那个名片，仿佛上面有什么病毒。  
“你多久没体检过了？”  
“不关你的事！”  
“这是评估的一环，确保幼生体健康的必要条件之一就是扶养人也得保证机体健康。你明白了吗？”  
铁皮又抱怨了一句，才不情愿地说：“我不记得了，几年前吧。”  
“你是不是有肩膀漏油的毛病？”  
“！”铁皮更怀疑了，“你怎么知道的？”  
“我怎么当上首席医官是有理由的。我观察了你们两个，擎天柱先生除了漆比较旧其他都没有异常。而你的动作略显僵硬，应该是有几处关节有问题，老机器的通病。”  
铁皮沉默了一会，开始佩服起这个医生了，虽然性格糟糕，专业水平确实很强。  
“谢谢。”他接过那张名片，“你为什么帮我？”  
“没什么，我看不得机器状态不好而已，而且你是我看过的非常不自爱的机器之一。你的伴侣没有什么说法吗？”  
这家伙性格真糟！  
这是在责怪擎天柱？铁皮最不能容忍就是别人说擎天柱的不好，立刻反击：“擎天柱一直都很关心我！”  
“那怎么你一身的毛病都没有让你来修理？”  
“这...这是我自己不愿意来而已，你不要乱猜。”  
“哦？”  
救护车觉得越来越有意思想要继续询问时，擎天柱和孩子们回来了。铁皮没有和救护车再僵持，立刻站起来，到擎天柱的身边也没再和救护车对视上一眼。

“谢谢你，医生。那么我们就走了。”

两个大人一人牵一个小孩就出去了。医师招呼了下一组来检查的家庭。

救护车若有所思地看着铁皮的数据板，有意思的事在发生。

——

小孩子们开始上课了之后，比之前闲得发慌的时候好多了，尤其是精力过剩的飞过山，天天就想着格斗格斗的，大黄蜂又打不过飞过山每次都被欺负。现在有了作业的存在，两个小机器就在客厅里抓耳挠腮地写作业，也没心思闹腾了，给家长们省了不少事。

铁皮周末去医院的事情没有告诉擎天柱。  
卡车带着两个孩子去参加家长旁听。  
他不想让擎天柱担心他的问题...他很清楚身体的毛病，去体检的话擎天柱绝对会要求陪同。

不想让大哥担心，看到已经是这样过时机器...

他希望自己一直都是大哥心中的那个勇猛无畏的战士。

而不是个需要被照顾的没用老机器。

按照救护车所说，名片给了前台的引导机器，就立刻挂上了号。在指引下去了救护车的诊室。  
救护车的办公室没有患者在排队，铁皮想是因为这个家伙性格不好。  
他敲了敲门，就进去了。白色的医生坐在办公桌前看数据板。  
这个办公室比儿童诊室大得多，设备也都很新的样子。  
“欢迎，铁皮先生。请到手术床上躺好，我会给你做个全套的精密检查。”  
医生站起来，把各种仪器哔哔哔的打开。  
“...有必要吗？我以为你看看就行了。”  
医生翻了个白眼，“患者总是觉得医生什么都会是不是？粗略的诊断看不出深层的问题。”

铁皮看着救护车用各种扫描器材在他的机体上检测。许许多多的数据在一边的屏幕上显示，铁皮看不懂，只能躺着。

“你是军用机器？”  
“检测都检测出来了，干嘛问我。”  
“...不，你原来是民用和我是同型，是改造过了。”  
“……”  
所以铁皮是个老兵。救护车记下了这个信息，这也是为什么他不想体检，有些机器认为他们都是些危险分子，而且那些恒久流长的伤害也让这些机器很难完全修理。  
“机体内线路因为旧伤加上老化需要替换，你的关节轴漏油也是这个原因。我的建议是更换新的，不然以后某一天你的胳膊就会啪得一下断掉。我可没有危言耸听。”  
救护车抬起了铁皮的腿，难听的咔嚓咔嚓，“同样。”  
接下来他观察了铁皮的腰胯，略微有点变形，细小的擦痕很多，新的盖在旧的上，有些可能就是前几天留下来的。  
“对接频率是不是很高？家里有小孩也不注意些。”  
“不关你的事。”  
铁皮皱着眉头想要爬起来，被医生的仪器给按回去了。  
“你和你的伴侣不是同型机，我见过很多拆坏的医疗事故。我现在检查你的对接系统，请你打开。”  
“啥？！”  
“这是医疗检查，你别搞错了。我见过的对接模组比你吃过的能量块还多，有什么没看过的，还是说你有什么见不得人的秘密？组件丑得超乎寻常？”  
“乱说什么？！”  
“那快点打开，检查一下就行了。”  
虽然不情愿，铁皮还是打开了对接模组。上次在医院检查这玩意还是在怀火种的时候，又没什么问题。  
救护车看着眼前的输出管和对接口，没有任何充能的迹象，和机体一样是黑红色的。  
尺寸标准偏大，可能是改造武装的时候完成原生体激素生长让输出管也增大了，而饱满的对接口变得大了还可能是被拆大的...  
救护车的火种暗暗地加快跳动，这些想法让他的能量液升温。

而且这是孕育过小火种的熟机。

救护车舔了舔嘴唇，距离接口只有一毫米的手指都能感受到温度。  
但他什么都没做，冷静地评论：“模组正常，可以继续孕育。”  
“还用你说……”铁皮有些恼怒和羞意，这个角度被车头挡着他是看不见救护车在干嘛的。  
“那检查就差不多了，接下来我会开始把你受损的模块给修复或者替换，可以吗？”  
“什么？不是只是检查吗？”把对接模组关上，铁皮坐起来，看到救护车在写着什么。  
“你没带钱的话我可以先垫着。我看了你家的收入水平，不一次性付清也可以分期。”

铁皮扭了扭身子，因为刚才的检测心情沉重，不由得叹了一口气，自己还是年纪到了。

“你这些小毛病往后拖只会变得严重。”  
救护车把诊断书给铁皮看。  
“你们大医院太贵了，我不会在这里看病的。”  
铁皮把诊断书还给救护车，他的工资和擎天柱的工资加起来还要养两个幼生体，现在能还能有闲钱奢侈一点，但不意味着他们是富翁什么的。  
“所以说你不用管钱的事。我是医院内部人员，是亲属的话有权利得到最低价格。除了硬件需要你自费，我的服务不收钱，这样可以吗？”  
“……我不是你的亲属。”  
“亲友，亲友。朋友总可以吧？”  
“我们才见过两面，你到底有什么目的？”  
两厢对望了一会，救护车真是服了这个老兵的顽固，只能找个具体借口了。  
“好吧，我帮你是因为希望你能帮我完成一个课题，我在研究老机器的机体变化，你也知道老机器多半是富豪要么是隐居起来很罕见的，他们也不会让别人接触。所以我希望你能当我的样本。”  
“样本？”  
“就是每隔一段时间我会找你去了解生活情况，检查机体状态，做记录，就是这样。当然，我不会暴露你的个人信息。”  
“就这样？”  
“嗯。作为交换，我帮你出除了硬件以外的其他医疗费用，这样总行了吧。”  
铁皮考虑了一下，“不。”  
“这...”  
铁皮狡猾地笑了，能看到尖牙？  
“你要出全款。”

救护车安慰自己，这是放长线，再说了自己确实需要一个样本，虽然他的私心是第一位的。  
到了傍晚，铁皮的那些老旧的烂关节都换了全新的，救护车恶心地都不愿意看第二眼，破损的线路也都换了或者补好。  
铁皮从手术台上起来，感觉神清气爽，活动活动身子，免费的东西就是好啊。  
镜子里的自己仿佛又是当年意气风发的年轻战士。

擎天柱要是看到了会说什么呢？真想快点回去比划比划，很久没有和擎天柱好好对战一把了！

他心潮澎湃，回头看着收拾好东西在洗手的救护车，这次是发自真心的笑容。

“谢谢你，医生。”

救护车甩了甩烘干的手，看到病人的笑容其实他是非常高兴的，劳累也就值得。而且铁皮这样笑脸非常朴实，真诚。夕阳从落地窗直镀在红色的机器身上，像是金子，光镜也闪烁着金色的光。

让多年以来没有感情生活的救护车的火种芯动不已。

“叫我救护车。”  
“好，那你叫我铁皮就行，反正以后还会见面的。”  
“...你想晚上一起吃个饭吗？我知道有家不错的饭店。”  
“嗯？不用再麻烦你了。差不多小孩子们也放学了，今天就这样吧，再见了。”  
铁皮挥了挥手，就没有回头地走了。

不能着急，医者最重要的就是耐心。

今天他把铁皮所有的内部构造都记在了心中，包括那诱人的对接模组。

充电前的调味剂就有了。

医生微笑着，把铁皮的数据板放进子空间里。


	4. 后果♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擎铁拆！！！老夫老妻情趣www  
> 皮叔的身体似乎有点奇♡怪？

擎天柱带着铁皮和两个孩子一起去吃了顿好的。小孩子们高兴极了，点着自己想吃的东西。  
铁皮和擎天柱坐在对面，聊着今天参观学校的事情。  
“那么，铁皮，你今天去干嘛了？”  
铁皮犹豫了下，还是告诉了自己去医院体检的事情，擎天柱表示关切。  
“没关系，你看，我的损伤的关节都修好了，现在简直是又可以去和威震天打他个三百回合！”  
擎天柱大笑了几声，“老威现在可没那个心情干这个了！”  
“对啊，对付他那副手都来不及。”铁皮小声地说，“那个...大哥，待会孩子们睡了我们去练练？”  
“当然可以！”

铁皮一开始想说费用是换来的，后来吃饭吃得高兴就忘记了。

开车回到家里的时候，小孩们是从擎天柱的车厢里抱下来的。  
擎天柱说今天还有体育课，飞过山和大黄蜂非常努力地去竞争了，虽然没有得到第一。  
“他们两个，是真的很想让你骄傲。”  
铁皮扶着擎天柱的胳膊，慈爱地看着两个睡着的小机器人。  
“是，我为他们骄傲。”然后他转过头，看着铁皮，“你也是。”  
铁皮红着脸，“少来了，大哥。”

他们从家里出发去附近的游乐场空地，这个时候没有小孩。附近也没有什么住户，不会打扰到其他的机器。

他们这种娱乐的对战还得在年轻的时候，后来去当了兵也没心情这样，毕竟得省点能量。  
铁皮知道擎天柱的厉害，非常厉害，不然怎么服众？不管是力气还技巧都在顶尖，身材的大小铁皮也是弱势但这不意味着擎天柱会放水，铁皮会退缩或是害怕自己会伤害到对方——他们自有分寸。  
这都是为了娱乐，放松心情，挑战自我，还有找回年轻的感觉——

徒手搏斗。

在对上眼的那一刻铁皮就冲了上去，上好油的胳膊和膝盖灵敏度很好，脑模块下了指令就立即挥出去一拳。擎天柱没有躲用胳膊铛得一声挡下来也一拳瞄准了铁皮的头雕招呼过去。  
老兵一个侧闪，顺势捉住了擎天柱的胳膊使出过肩摔。擎天柱真的被他甩出去了但是没有倒地，翻了个身扬起地上的尘土，光学镜闪亮，能听到他的引擎轰鸣。  
电火花从铁皮的脊椎直冲火种，他知道自己的光学镜也和擎天柱一样，几乎能冒出火来。

兴奋不已。

热血沸腾。

一拳又一拳，看准对方露出的弱点迅速出击又要防守自己的不足，铁皮是勇往直前的性格，所以就算挨揍了也以牙还牙给不给对面便宜占。  
咚咚嗙嗙机体互砸的声音在空地上回荡，让铁皮的火种加速跳跃，战士系统里的本能被与最强的领袖对战的事实给激发到了极致——他在笑，他知道，这样许久没有的畅快战斗给铁皮的愉悦感让他控制不住表情。  
能量液因为刚才被揍在了脸上，从鼻子里流出来，嘴里一股味道，他不擦也不管。  
他使劲往前冲把擎天柱给推在尘土里，夹着他的腰，手禁锢着手，灼眼的蓝光碰撞在一起，他能感觉到挡板下的擎天柱的腰因为系统的转速在震动。

高温。

铁皮喘着气，死死地压制住擎天柱直到一个恍惚被擎天柱给翻身给压过去，卡车的所有重量都砸在他身上，任凭他怎么挣扎都没用。  
只见对面的光学镜更加明亮。

凶狠，冷静。

剧烈运动产生的高热需要驱散，而押在一起的身躯又都滚烫得要命。

铁皮张开嘴呻吟了一声，胯部不自觉地往上面凑。  
作为回应，擎天柱也用身体和铁皮接触到的面来回磨蹭。  
这是干什么，都是老夫老妻，当然心知肚明了。  
擎天柱打开面罩，把铁皮脸上的能量液给舔干净，然后对着嘴就吻下去，和战斗的猛烈不一样，温柔地把舌头送进去。铁皮自然张嘴，深深地吻在一起。  
不知道是不是因为换了新零件，铁皮感觉自己的身体触觉比原本要敏感了，进入状态也比平时要快，只是刚才的一点亲吻和磨蹭就让他的对接系统完全充了能，对接口开始湿润。被压住的手不知什么时候松开了，铁皮抚摸着车窗，而擎天柱的手搂住了铁皮的腰把他托起来。  
“嗯...唔.....”  
电解液流得到处都是，铁皮不在乎，努力地回吻着擎天柱，在他底板间的擎天柱的腿蹭得频率也加快着，只是隔着一层挡板他都能感觉到自己高热的对接模块那异常的快感。  
“唔！！”  
他都没有打开对接面板就被蹭得过载了，交换液在里面打转。  
擎天柱感觉到了，便松开自己的爱人坐起来，但铁皮把腿分开，让擎天柱在他的两腿之间。他撑起身子，伸手拉住了那蓝色的让人安心的大手，放在自己的脸上。  
“大哥...”  
他叹，只有对面的人能察觉的振动，从火种直击火种的渴望和欲求。  
那对接面板不知道什么时候悄无声息地打开了，那涨得厉害的充能管和能量液湿乎乎的对接口都在诉说主人的需求。  
“是战斗让你兴奋了吗？”  
擎天柱对着铁皮的收音器说，用他最低最低的嗓音，他知道铁皮会颤抖，又一股液体从他插在对接口里的指缝流出来，腿在发抖。铁皮咬着下唇，呜咽还是不断传出来。  
“回答我，士兵。”  
铁皮的握紧了拳头放在两侧，这是擎天柱的要求，他不能违背。而这句话已经超出了界限，身体不自觉地想被触碰，这是他们这么多年一直一直都会做的...只有在对接中...铁皮的羞耻心和自尊会被吞噬，他只是长官的下属，服从命令的士兵，他不会让长官失望，他渴望被赞扬，那双手的抚慰，低沉地声音在他火种中条件反射的让他不断分泌交换液。  
他什么时候变得只要听到擎天柱刻意引诱的嗓音就变得这样淫乱了？  
输出管因为得不到触摸而跳动，湿润地在他的腹部淌出一堆顺滑，他要控制住，控制住...  
“是，是的...呜...大哥......我......”

啾。

黏糊糊的液体又从对接口里涌出来，还发出了怪声。  
“哈啊...”铁皮眼冒金星，羞得想要直接下线，而擎天柱的低笑只让他更的性欲更加高昂，身体往下沉想让那些手指插进去。

“这里是公共场合，你不怕被人看到吗？”  
“我，我不知道...大哥....求你......”  
铁皮确实被刺激得逻辑线路暂时短路什么都不在乎，连擎天柱在调戏他都觉察不出来。

铁皮今晚真是很热情，一直做到了下线。次级油箱和孕育仓都满得溢出来，失禁了两次，娇羞又淫乱还不停地要...对于擎天柱开始当然不算什么，他可是卡车，铁皮是面包车，平时把铁皮做下线的那几次对他而言其实是不够爽快的。这次他可算拆了个爽，到最后铁皮都没意识了但他的对接口还紧紧地绞着他的输出管要他的交换液，从满了次级油箱里回流。把输出管一拔出来铁皮从喉咙里发出无声的尖叫，猛烈地颤抖又高潮了一次，把满满的交换液给喷出来了...  
铁皮的充能管就算没管它也自己跟着过载了无数次，从一开始有颜色的能量液变到因为射出次数过多而透明。  
铁皮现在光学镜黑了，系统也在慢慢冷却。擎天柱抱着无力的老朋友，爱人，吻着他的头雕，手抚摸着恋人的背，心满意足地叹息。

今天真是太爽了。

把一身黏糊糊的铁皮搬到车厢里，小滚珠都不敢过来闻。

至于这个充满不明液体的游乐场过于少儿不宜，柱子哥用激光枪把能量液都给烧了，然后用车上的标准配备灭火器来灭火。现在除了一个焦黑的地面，其他什么都看不出来。

回到家里，他去查看了小朋友，还在睡觉，飞过山的腿踢到了大黄蜂的脸上，大黄蜂还在用嘴啃。真是可爱的兄弟。  
把铁皮抱到浴室里冲洗了半天，主要是帮他把次级油箱和孕育仓里的交换液给弄出来，谁知道弄着弄着虽然本人没有醒但是激活了对接系统，无意识地吞着擎天柱的手指，还发出了小猫叫似的呜咽。还好锁了卧室的门，而且隔音效果还不错，擎天柱一个没忍住又禽兽了一把。  
最后终于挪到床上，卡车自己也累了，再次心满意足地叹了一口气，搂着自己可爱的恋人睡了过去。

——

飞过山第一个醒过来，日上三竿。不管平时还是周末，自己的爸爸，携带者，叫妈妈也行，不过会挨揍，都会一早叫起来。  
今天怎么这么平静？  
昨天吃饭的时候两个大人还以为他们傻看不见，聊得那么火热还窃窃私语，秀恩爱都秀得普神那里去了。估计晚上也没回来，有的时候飞过山或者大黄蜂半夜起来喝水或者去厕所，都会听到诡异的撞击声，他们琢磨了一下两个大家伙都是当兵出来的，可能怕他们看到暴力场景晚上偷着练习。  
今天估计也是吧，不过可能会这么晚吗？  
飞过山跳下床，大黄蜂还在打呼噜。他也没管自己的兄弟，他饿了。  
下楼，也安静，只有阳光照在客厅里。  
大人们也没起来。  
好吧，这意味着没有饭吃。  
飞过山打开冰箱，里面只有冷却水，一滴成品能量液都没有。生能量块有，但是飞过山还小，不会做饭。  
平时藏零食的地方也空空如也——肯定是大黄蜂偷吃掉了！  
没办法，飞过山只好上楼去敲门。

打开门的是爸爸，sire的那个，平时在家都会戴面罩也没戴，打了个哈欠。  
“早上好，小飞。怎么了？”  
“爸，我饿。”  
擎天柱愣了一下，才反应过来现在都快中午了，一家人就在这里睡觉。做饭的一般都是铁皮，现在就只能他来做饭了。  
小心地关好门，擎天柱牵着飞过山的手下楼去做饭。  
“你去把小蜂叫起来，去刷牙洗脸，准备吃饭。”

擎天柱不会做饭，其实铁皮也不会，做出来的能量块水平只是能吃而已，不能指望味道。被毒害了这么久的两个小孩知道不好吃但是不吃也没得吃，所以去外面下馆子的时候就要吃特别多补回来。  
铁皮的不会是不擅长，擎天柱的不会是真的不会，只是把生能量块加热提取这一步厨房就炸了，还好没起火，头雕黑了。  
只是这一炸，家里唯一的贮备粮都炸了。正在思考怎么办的时候，他听到门铃响了。出去看，两个小朋友已经打开了门，擎天柱仔细看了看是上次来拜访的邻居那个黑白的小机器，他记得是叫爵士来着。  
用一边用围裙擦了擦脸，他迎上去，笑着打了个招呼。  
那个小机器也笑着抬头问好时，他呆滞住了，摆动的手和笑脸也僵在原地。  
“爵士？”  
那个小机器就这样保持在原地下线了，啪嗒一下倒地。

“呜哇？！爵士！！！”  
“爸爸！快想想办法啊！”


	5. 乘虚而入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爵士的进攻！

爵士是听到了爆炸声才从床上跳起来，他从窗口望出去，看见隔壁厨房排风扇那里冒出了黑烟，看起来没有火光。  
这可是他的好机会。  
喷了点能让他闪闪发亮的保护液，在翅膀和车头的彩绘上抹了点香膏，爵士对镜自信一笑，就立刻跑了出去。  
按响门铃，不出所料两个快乐的小机器人跳出来和他打招呼。  
“爵士你怎么来了？”  
“有没有带小点心？你做的太好吃了！”  
“飞过山你太没礼貌了！”  
“你不也想吃吗？！伪君子！”  
“好啦小朋友们要和气，我是刚才听见了爆炸声才过来的，家里发生了什么事吗？”  
两个小孩拉着他的手七嘴八舌地解释，爵士愣是没听懂。

“是爵士吗？你怎么来了？”

啊！这个温柔而磁性的声音！让他电极倒转，腿脚酥软的嗓音！

他满怀期待地抬头，要开口用他最完美的微笑打招呼时，他傻了。

他愣住了，仿佛时间停止了，或者他的火种停跳了。

卡车先生，身上挂着粉色的围裙，低着头看他，温和地笑着。

他笑着。

因为他没有戴面罩。

他的脸，那个本来以为可能只有在熟悉了之后才会看见的脸，现在就在他面前，没有一点遮挡。

这一定是普神最完美的造物。爵士想不出来还有什么形容词能形容这张年轻又俊美的脸了，那样纯洁的笑脸，温柔深邃的光镜，充满力量的身躯却穿着可爱的围裙。

难怪他要戴面罩。

不然一上街成群的变形金刚不管男的还是女的都会像涡轮狐狸一样扑上来。

太帅了。

这是爵士下线前的最后想法。

——

擎天柱检查了小机器的身体，没问题，只是昏过去了而已，让两个小朋友放心。  
“怎么他看到了我就昏过去了？”上次不是很正常吗？  
飞过山无语地看着自己的爹，指了指脸。  
“哦，口罩。看来是我丑到人家了，太抱歉。”  
擎天柱从抽屉里拿了个口罩按上，自从自己变成了擎天柱之后寥寥几次不戴口罩总是引发悲剧，这是什么诅咒？虽说他喜欢戴口罩。  
基本上除了家里人没谁看过擎天柱到底长什么样，他的老朋友威震天，老威同志也没看过。不过人家老威表示无所谓，擎天柱没有脸都和我没关系！  
这很好嘛！不愧是擎天柱的老对手，胸怀很宽广。

——

爵士上线得很快，他看着三对光镜就醒了。

面罩！

又戴上了...

爵士在心里失望，表面上没有体现。只是不好意思地道了歉。自己躺在沙发上，怎么过来的？答案显而易见。  
盯着那对膀子，爵士脸红心跳。  
哇！为什么自己没有意识了！这么好的机会！

擎天柱先生，太帅了。

这叫人怎么不喜欢！

“你没事吧？”  
“我没事我没事！”  
“吓到你了，我在家里有的时候会忘记戴面罩，抱歉。”  
“咦？！”  
为什么道歉？！爵士不明白。  
“都把你丑晕了，十分抱歉。”

这。

开什么玩笑。

“您是我见过最帅的塞伯坦人，不，是全宇宙最帅的生命！”

爵士想都没想就脱口而出，然后头雕都要冒烟地满脸通红，这什么话！

“你这样觉得？谢谢，我还以为是丑到你了。因为每次我在外面脱面罩的时候总是发生不好的事情。”

那是因为你把那些家伙帅瞎了，爵士腹诽。

“对了，爵士你来这里做什么？”  
“哦，是因为听到了巨响，出来看你们家厨房冒烟所以来看看...没事吧？”  
“说来不好意思，是我在做饭，但是没怎么下过厨把能量块煮炸了。”穿着粉色围裙的大块头挠着自己的天线如是说。

糟糕，好可爱。

爵士快捂着火种原地爆炸了。

冷静，冷静下来，这个时候应该要做的是：“我家还有些生能量块，我拿过来给你们做饭怎么样？”  
“可以吗？”擎天柱先生期待的语气。  
“爵士做饭很好吃的，上次带来的点心我们都吃了！”飞过山和大黄蜂兴奋地说，  
“那好吧，麻烦你了。”

爵士都想变成跑车回家取能量块了！

擎天柱先生一定是很能吃的大型机器，展现自己厨艺和魅力的时候到了！  
他挑了最好的几个垒起来也不怕砸了爆炸，迅速跑回隔壁。  
这个过程中他忽然意识到了一个问题：铁皮不在。  
然后慢下了脚步，铁皮和擎天柱先生夫夫恩爱，如果不是出差他还没见过两个人分开过。

不在更好。

爵士，他懂得抓住机会。

自信满满地进了隔壁，擎天柱安抚好了小孩子，过来帮助爵士卸能量块。  
手指偶尔擦过，那小小的电流让爵士止不住微笑。  
然后擎天柱给了他一个围裙，告诉他厨房的工具在哪里，就在边上帮他打下手。  
确实，卡车先生在厨艺上一窍不通。爵士问原来没和铁皮在一起的时候是怎么活的，他回答是一直都有现成的能量块不用自己做，而且就算不加工他也都是直接喝。

猛男。

那可相当于喝超高浓度的能量液，会直接把你的电路给炸熟或者直接油箱爆炸。

“我和铁皮还一起喝过废弃核弹头，那个味道我可是终身难忘。”

太猛了。  
这位先生到底是有怎么样五彩缤纷的人生经历啊，爵士想知道。

对于擎天柱先生，爵士还没有了解太多。卡车先生反问他：“你呢？一直在说我的事情。”  
“我不过是个无名小卒。”爵士笑笑，“我老家都是些像我一样的音乐家，我觉得没有什么发展的空间就到铁堡来了。”  
“这么说，你是个音乐家？”  
“是的，我很自豪。这是我的特长。”他拿着勺子在手里比划了一下，“嘚噔，电贝司。”  
“真有意思，我很想听听看。”  
“你可以来我的酒吧，我每天晚上都在那里演奏。”爵士擦了擦手，从子空间拿了一张名片，擎天柱接过仔细的看着。爵士的护目镜闪了闪，“实际上如果你没事的话今晚就可以来看看。”  
“好的，谢谢你。我会考虑的。”  
“没事儿，我的老板可是希望多拉拉客人来呢！”  
说了句玩笑话继续回到做饭上来。

过了一会，餐桌上就多了能量蒸糕。  
“这个适合当饱，而且不是很甜。”  
当然是为了擎天柱考虑的，之前铁皮端上来的饮料也太甜了。  
爵士盯着擎天柱，他把口罩摘下来放在一边，英俊的脸露出来。  
张嘴，然后把他做的能量糕放进嘴里咀嚼，有一点能量渣在嘴角。

看得人窒息。

目不转睛的爵士看着擎天柱吃东西就饱了。这样奇怪的样子被大黄蜂注意到了，童言无忌，他很大声地说：“爵士你生病了吗？脸好红哦！”  
“!!!”  
擎天柱也看了过来，对上视线之前爵士立马收了放纵的目光，老老实实地叉自己的糕。  
擎天柱的内心活动是：爵士第一次和一个家庭一起吃饭可能有点紧张，小家伙们挺喜欢这个叔叔的，以后可以多请他来玩。  
爵士注意到擎天柱留了两块没有吃，以为是他吃饱了就问：“是不合胃口吗？”  
擎天柱安慰他说很美味，“铁皮还没有吃，想给他尝尝。”

嘴里的能量糕忽然酸了。爵士嚼着。

饭后，擎天柱去洗碗，小机器们看电视去了。爵士当然跑到厨房里帮忙打扫，刚才爆炸的熏黑的墙壁还没清理干净。  
“夫人去哪里了？怎么一直没有看到他？”爵士随意地提起。  
“铁皮听到了这个称呼肯定会大发雷霆的。”擎天柱低笑着，酥麻的电流往爵士脑袋里钻，“他昨天体检去了，估计是换零件身体不舒服，累的。”

这就是擎天柱，睁着眼睛说瞎话的高手。而且他完全没有在说谎，钛师傅直呼内行。

“啊，铁皮他身体不好吗？”  
“不是的，就是老机嘛，总是这里那里会有问题，我也是，比不上你们年轻机器。”  
“擎天柱先生看起来很年轻啊，和我一样。”  
“爵士，叫我擎天柱就可以了。别看我这样，其实我很老，很老了。”  
我就喜欢年纪比我大的！  
爵士差点说出来。

快乐的时光总是短暂的，爵士还是要去上班的。看着在门口目送他的卡车先生和两个小家伙，爵士心里暖暖的，而且要得到卡车先生的想法更加深了。

有的是机会。

——

铁皮一睁眼，只觉得自己全身无力。能量指数低下，对接口好酸。  
记忆芯片出现了昨天和擎天柱在沙地上打架，还在公共场合，儿童乐园里，对接了...最重要的是自己竟然缠着别人不放！！！他记得一清二楚。  
脸烧着，他把自己埋到被子里。

又不是精力充沛的小年轻，表现得那么饥渴！丢人丢到领袖那里去了......

他猜到是更换了零件，系统还在适应加上心理因素就冲动了。

“太丢脸了...”

擎天柱绝对，绝对以后会拿这事来调侃他，他明白得很，他大哥可不是什么善良的石油小兔子。

在被子里怨天尤人了一会，他感觉到床板振了一下，露出头，看见擎天柱正看着他。

“你醒啦？”  
然后亲了一下他的额头。铁皮抬起头，于是对着嘴也亲了下。  
“昨天也太过分了。”  
“铁皮，可是是你非要的啊...”  
“……”  
就知道会这样，铁皮认了命，爬出来躺着。  
擎天柱扶他坐起来，拿枕头靠着，端上来两块能量糕。铁皮正好饿得不行，咔咔两下就吃光了。这个东西意外地很当饱，看来是浓缩的，而且味道非常不错。  
“你做的？我都对你刮目相看了。”  
“哈哈，才不是呢，是爵士做的。他很擅长这个。”  
“爵士？他怎么来了？”  
“因为我炸了锅，他听到了声音就过来看看。最后就变成他来帮我们做饭了，小飞和小蜂也吃得很开心。孩子们很喜欢他，还是个音乐家，热情善良，真是个好小伙。”  
“...是啊。”  
没注意到铁皮忽然的低气压，擎天柱继续说。  
“他还给了我名片邀请我去听他演奏，他那个油吧挺不错的，要不要咱们两个晚上一起去？还能喝一杯？”  
“我不舒服，你自己去吧。小家伙们没人看着可不得把屋顶掀了。”  
擎天柱这下看出来了，铁皮垮着脸，是不开心了。然后卡车的光镜又亮了起来，愉悦地闪着光，把脑袋靠在红车的肩膀上，忍不住笑意，“怎么？吃醋了？不像你啊？”  
铁皮抖了下肩膀，没把人抖下去，闷闷地说：“我感觉自己换了零件以后身心都年轻了不少，所以现在占有欲很强，你最好别惹我。”  
“你年轻的时候也不会吃醋啊？”  
“最多把想和你调情的机器胳膊拧下来。”  
“还有这事？”  
擎天柱来劲了，看着那红红的机器，他真不知道。  
“那个时候还没交往，你不知道正常。”  
铁皮脸上粉粉的，声音也低下去。  
擎天柱的火种像是被石油兔子给代替了，乱跳，他抓着伴侣的头雕就亲下去。  
一开始铁皮还拍几下他的车窗挣扎了下，最后还是顺其自然倒在了对方的怀里，反正这很舒服。  
“铁皮，老伙计，我怎么一直没发现你这么可爱？”

因为领袖迟钝的指数和他的魅力指数成正比，所以才拈花惹草一大堆而不自知。

“我才不可爱。”

在门口想要打招呼出去玩的两个小孩有被秀到。


	6. 过去的痕迹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虎子们登场啦，以及老救A了上去！

擎天柱的工作，最开始是在码头当一个货运工人。现在也算是回归老本行，不过是当了码头的管理人员，不用去搬货。即便是如此，热心管理员也会在闲暇的时候帮着一起卸货。  
不管是工人还是上级都挺喜欢这个热心小伙子，虽说他的年龄成迷，人家心态好。

擎天柱的老同事现在都不在了，这里没有谁认识他，大家只知道这个叫擎天柱的管理员有几千年的码头工作经验。  
在港口附近总是会有很多贸易公司，在擎天柱工作的港口对面就是一个大型星际企业，老板还是他的老朋友，威震天，办公室还正对着，一抬头就看到对面玻璃窗里面老威又在教训下属了。要么就是瞪他一眼把窗帘拉上。  
擎天柱的办公桌是对着窗户的，而对面威震天的是背对着窗户的。所以每当窗帘被拉上之后，过了一会就又被拉开了。

擎天柱经常看到威震天不在的时候，某个飞机在老板椅上自娱自乐。

——

“你这么讨厌擎天柱干嘛把办公室对着？楼上楼下那么多房间非要这个？”  
红蜘蛛把窗帘拉开，就看到对面那个红蓝卡车坐在办公桌前看东西。  
“拉窗帘之后开灯简直是浪费电嘛。”  
“你懂个屁。”威震天不耐烦地说，“这是监视擎天柱的最好角度。”  
“你监视他干嘛？现在人家只是个码头管理员，又不是你的竞争对手。你这被害妄想症又加重了啊，威震天大人。”  
“所以说你愚昧无知还自鸣得意，蠢得可以。”威震天起身站在红蜘蛛的身边，也看着对面的卡车，“擎天柱为什么选择对着窗户还是我们这家公司的办公室难道不明显吗？就是想监视我们，我才不会让他得逞。这个阴险的卡车。”

其实只是这边采光好，正对威震天的办公楼纯属巧合。

“那我们装反向玻璃不就好了。”红蜘蛛问。  
“不要钱的啊，而且我威震天才不怕那个擎天柱，他要看就看啊！”  
“不要生气嘛，威震天大人。”  
“你闭嘴，现在给我去倒杯能量咖啡来。”

威震天的公司今天也其乐融融。

——

擎天柱不知道为什么威震天这么在意这件事还专门给他打了电话说绝对不会服输。  
虽然不知道他在说什么，擎天柱向来是乐于接受挑战的。  
于是他就可以每天看到对面办公楼里的小剧场了。他是不介意。

威震天的公司进出货也得靠港口。  
“柱子哥，这货检测有问题，不合格。”  
“怎么了？”  
年轻的机器双胞胎之一，横炮递送上来了一份文件。上面是说货运进口扫描不合格，有被污染的痕迹，这可是很危险的事情。一看公司名称，威震天的。  
看着红色的横炮小兄弟下去，他黄色的哥哥在门口等待，话说兄弟机器一定是一个红一个黄的吗？  
回归主题，处理这个东西当然是直接通知企业不合格货物给处理掉，他们签个字就行了。一般而言这都是交给随便一个跑业务的就行可是威震天那种麻烦老头肯定会为难下属的。擎天柱可是护短狂魔，怎么会让自己的下属被威老头的人给欺负？那群会飞的性格可是出了名的恶劣。

擎天柱拿着签字表就去了对面的办公楼。前台的是惊天雷和闹翻天，一看到他进来了还吓了一跳。  
“擎天柱？你来干什么？”虽然惊天雷也没好气但闹翻天对他意见莫名其妙地大。  
“来走流程的，你们的货物被污染了，需要处理。”  
惊天雷截住了闹翻天的话，“你等下。惊天雷呼叫声波，擎天柱现在正在我们公司门口。”

飞行机器们很警惕他的样子，没过一过就一堆人围观过来，挖地虎，尖头部队，汽车大师还在狠狠地瞪他...擎天柱微笑着朝他们挥了挥手，却没有意识到因为戴着口罩的问题别人看不见他在笑，只是像赶苍蝇似的挥手——

这家伙竟然在挑衅！！！

这就是其他机器们看到的。

有人喊了句“威震天大人来了！”  
电梯方向，威震天和左右两边是红蜘蛛和声波往这边走过来。  
擎天柱暗暗吐槽，又不是模特走秀。  
“啊老威，好久不见了！”  
“...少给我套近乎！”  
威震天把擎天柱伸过去的友好的手给拍开，“不许叫我老威！我和你很熟吗？擎天柱老弟！”  
“你还在为那事生气啊？都过了这么久了...”  
“闭嘴！你闭嘴！”  
威震天就差去捂住这个大嘴巴卡车了！然后他扯着擎天柱的排气管也不管一起下来的红蜘蛛和声波坐电梯上去了。

虎子们议论纷纷，果然这两老机有一腿。

红蜘蛛看了声波一眼，“你知道是什么吗？”  
声波没说话，转身上了电梯。  
“你们该干嘛干嘛去，别围着了。”  
红蜘蛛撂下一句话，声波还在电梯上等着。

——

威震天一把擎天柱扯到办公室里，反手锁了门。  
“有话快说。”  
擎天柱拿出了数据板，“你们的货物检测出了污染，现在要处理掉，按流程需要签字。”  
“污染？”  
威震天拿着那个表格，上面列清了货物单号，是一批日用品。  
“就这个？你亲自来？”  
威震天签好了字，觉得傻的可以，这么兴师动众的，就为了几瓶清洁油？这个卡车在想什么？  
“我和其他员工没区别。”  
“你是...呵，算了，一直都是这样，擎天柱老弟。”  
“我是怕派小机器过来被你们欺负了。”  
“我？为什么要欺负别人？这是正常的处理规定又不是商业往来。”  
擎天柱不可置信的模样，威震天怒气又上来，“你来了我才会为难你！其他机器关我什么事！我又不认识他们！”  
这下擎天柱有点迷糊了，“你是说你只是针对我吗？”  
“……”  
威震天头痛，比红蜘蛛的尖嗓门还让他头痛。这个卡车无论多少多少年都是这样，某些方面精明得可怕，有些时候又迟钝得可以。

“你，以后不要再来了。公文书随便派谁来都可以，我不会为难他们。”  
“为什么？你不乐意见我就算了，为什么办公都不能来？”  
“你是不是脑模块被和平生活给弄锈了？！没看见你一来我的人全部都围过来看？这不是妨碍工作吗？！”  
“哦，没注意？”  
“……”  
威震天拿起红蜘蛛端过来的能量咖啡抿了一口，竟然是冷的！他不能在擎天柱面前失态，把想吐出来的冰凉的能量咖啡给咽下去，这个蠢家伙竟然咖啡都泡不好！  
“你可以滚了。”  
擎天柱看着威震天的背影，他思考了一会，把那张爵士给他的名片拿出来。  
“我最近知道了一个不错的油吧，那里的音乐不错。哪天要不要一起去喝一杯？”他温和地说。  
威震天没有回答，也没有动作。  
这是个好现象，他走过去把名片轻轻放在他的办公桌上。

“想去的话就联系我吧，老朋友。”

擎天柱打开了锁，出去见现在门口一脸诡异的红蜘蛛和看不到表情的声波，在偷听。他也没说什么问题发言，和两个机器道别。

出了办公楼，激光鸟飞了过来，她啄了啄擎天柱的头雕。  
“你好，激光鸟，怎么了？”  
“声波想约你出去。”  
“好的，什么时候？”  
“今晚。”  
她把信息发送给了擎天柱，就飞走了。

擎天柱一看，还是爵士的那个酒吧，真是巧合。

——

铁皮去学校接两个小机器下课，本来是擎天柱来接的，他说有事今晚也不在家里吃饭了。  
“今天过得怎么样？”  
铁皮左边牵着飞过山，又边牵着大黄蜂，在夕阳下行走。  
两个小机器人争着说发生了什么，还说来了个新老师，飞过山和那个老师结了梁子。  
“你欺负人家老师了？”  
铁皮看着继承了自己暴脾气的幼生体，但飞过山也不是个坏孩子，不会欺负别人。  
“才没有，那个老师怎么看都很阴险，我不信任他。”  
“才怪，幻影老师很温柔好吗！”  
“你们都被他骗了，那家伙是个间谍！”  
铁皮抬了抬眉，“间谍？”  
飞过山点点头，“我去办公室送东西就看见幻影偷偷摸摸地在办公室里不知道干嘛，还是别的老师的位置上乱翻。他一看到我来了就慌忙走开了，你们是没看到他那个心虚的表情...肯定是间谍！而且谁会取名字叫幻影？一看就可疑得很！”  
“小飞，你是不是谍战片看多了？”铁皮有点后悔给小孩子看那么多的战争电视剧了。  
“我会证明的！等着瞧吧幻影！”  
“所以说怎么可能嘛...”大黄蜂嘀咕着。

铁皮带着两个小家伙去超市买菜，也正好买些幼生体用清洗剂和阀门护理液，上次他们做得太过了，也约定了这周算了。  
他拿着罐子，浮出一点微笑，希望能给恋人一个最好的状态。想到对方，脸上就有一点红色，他摇摇头去零食区找到了在挑挑拣拣的小机器。  
“这不是铁皮？”  
他回头，看到的是那个医生，手边是他的小侄子。  
“救护车，医师，你们好。”  
“医师！”  
小孩子们迅速打成一片。

“你们也来买晚餐吗？”两个大人站在一边看着三个幼生体大妈似的挑选能量糖。  
救护车点点头，“这个孩子现在被托付在我家里。”  
“诶，很难想象你这个性格的机器会带小孩。”  
“这我原话奉还。”  
两人笑了几声。  
“擎天柱先生呢？”  
“他今天有事情，所以我才带他们出来买东西，不然闹腾得很。”  
救护车光学镜闪动着，“上次我说我知道一家餐馆，怎么样？要不要一起去？”  
“不-”  
“我请客。”  
“那好吧。”  
反正能免费搓一顿，不用做饭铁皮还巴不得省点事。

飞过山和大黄蜂是一点意见都没有，高兴得跳起来。

［优惠大促：家庭用餐，幼生体免单。］

这也算是鼓励多生小孩的政策吧，毕竟塞伯坦人不太在乎固定关系，除非是火种伴侣，其他都很难找到真爱，俗称乱搞。  
很多人的信条就是火种伴侣就不能随便打炮了，所以我才不结婚嘞。这些家伙都是单身狗，没遇到过喜欢的机器，也可以理解。问题在于这些人占了百分之八十的塞伯坦人口，各种机缘巧合都没遇到真爱。  
网络调查显然很多机器再也不相信爱情了。  
官方就出台了各种婚姻优惠政策，还学习地球文化办相亲大会。

“哈这么优惠，救护车你可以省点钱了。”  
“所以。”  
铁皮感觉救护车挽住了他的胳膊。  
“干嘛？”  
“装作我们是一家人啊，孩子们听到了吗？”  
“哦！”

铁皮还觉得是不是有点不合适。  
“有什么关系，为了优惠而已，又不是说你真的喜欢我什么的。”  
“哼，是啊。我这个老机可是不讨人喜欢的。”  
铁皮没注意到救护车的语句顺序不对。  
因为免费吃，铁皮和小孩子们就一点都不客气地点了一大堆贵的。老机器想着反正这个医生工资高得很平时没地方花，没有一点手下留情。  
服务员把食物送来之后，看他们是一家五口，家长还同型号的机器，就夸了一句：“你们真是相配的一对！祝胃口好！”  
铁皮差点被噎到，救护车笑着拍了拍铁皮的背甲。  
红面包撇了眼白色救护车，哪里和这个家伙配了？  
“不是吗？我们是同型，当然看起来相配了。”  
“只是体型而已。”  
救护车没多说什么，微笑着喝自己的能量块。

“你和他是怎么认识的？”  
“擎天柱？嗯，我年轻的时候在一家搏击俱乐部里当教练，那个时候他陪朋友来玩，那是第一次见面。”  
铁皮稍微有点醉，放松了警戒，医生也不是坏人，小孩子们吃饱了跑到了儿童娱乐区玩去了。大人们就点了些带度数的，当然铁皮有控制摄入量。  
“那个时候他也年轻，很喜欢说话交朋友，不过格斗技术不行...一下就被撂倒了，但是他没有放弃一而再再而三地站起来打，虽说很俗套但他给我留下了很深的印象。”  
“那他认识你吗？”  
“不，他不知道我。”铁皮在杯沿上笑了笑，“我是听说那边有个家伙一直挨揍还不服输才过去围观的，在人群里面我也不算显眼。”  
“他就这样加入了俱乐部？”  
“没有，但是每次他都会陪朋友来。坐在椅子上给他的朋友加油鼓劲。”  
“然后你就主动去找他？”  
“哈，我才没。现在看来很搞笑，他去找医务室的时候迷路了，一拐角我们两个嘭得撞到了一起。我还对他发了火...真傻。”

沉浸在回忆里的铁皮表情在朦胧的灯光笼罩下看起来格外柔软。  
他是个顽固的老兵，却有着让人着迷的温柔。

“…救护车？你在听吗？”  
“在，当然。”  
“咳，那你怎么样？一直都一个人？”  
“不...谈恋爱也不是没谈过，不合适。”  
“那你喜欢什么样的机器？我可以帮你物色物色，毕竟你的物质条件已经达到很多人的标准了。”  
“没什么标准，看感觉吧。一样大的，比我小的都交往过，没有坚持下来。”  
“嘿，还是情圣啊。”  
铁皮调侃地笑了一下，和救护车碰杯。

“你虽然脾气不太好，不过涂装和长得都像个上流精英，而且人还蛮不错的，一定能找到喜欢的人的。”  
救护车和铁皮因为喝了几杯高纯，都面甲微红，身上暖呼呼的。

医生盯着老战士的脸，张嘴想要说什么，最后还是简单地说了一句。

“谢谢。”


	7. 音乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 声波，爵士，和柱子！

擎天柱在码头加班，对面的公司灯一盏一盏地熄灭。机器们锁门下班回家，他把自己的文件处理好了又去帮同事做。  
时间差不多到了，对面楼一片漆黑。  
他也是日班最后一个离开的，值夜班的工人们都在和他打招呼。

声波站在水边，看着远处发光的桥梁。  
他的身边没有他的磁带朋友们，是一个人。

“我让机器狗他们回家去了。”

“你想散散步吗？”

通讯机器点了点头，两个人就在河边走着。

沿着航道从繁华的港口一路向办公区走，灯光的布局减弱，星辰渐起，满天的微光散在水中。

“我以为威震天回来了你就不会再见我了？”  
“这两者没有关联。”  
“那么是你想见我了？”  
“擎天柱：多余的话不要说。”

虽然声波能够阅读情绪，但是却不常常表述自己的感情，这是他的性格，也是可爱之处。  
“我不可爱。”声波透过护目镜瞪了擎天柱一眼，卡车笑了两声。  
“声波，我很高兴你还把我当朋友。”  
“我从来没说你不是我的朋友。”  
“我很高兴。”  
“……”  
擎天柱想，声波的面罩下一定在害羞。

就这样静静地走着从明到暗又由暗到明，塞伯坦的月亮升到了半空中。

“我们去喝点东西吧。”  
“嗯。”  
擎天柱变成了卡车，让声波坐上来。  
“我用走的。”  
“那多慢，没人看得到的，上来吧。”  
在擎天柱的热情攻势下，声波还是妥协了，变成了随身听坐在驾驶座上。

经过了请求，声波还在路上放了歌来听。

——

那家油吧在铁堡的繁华商业街的街尾，那一块有很多大大小小的油吧。  
麦克老爹油吧的霓虹灯在其中也不算太显眼。  
“你是怎么知道这里的？”  
“激光鸟和圆锯鸟：推荐。这里的能量液没有掺水。”  
“呵，我听说这里的音乐也很好，我猜你会喜欢的。”  
“声波：期待。”  
这个点正是油吧开放的好时候，他们占了一个小桌，面对着小舞台坐下来。  
上面的聚光灯照下来，一个立式麦克风，后面是一把漂亮的电贝司靠在高脚椅上。  
擎天柱去点饮料时，油保告诉他刚才演奏完了中场休息，马上又会开演的。  
他把几杯饮料抱回来，灯光暗了暗，演出者开始登场了。

那是一只漂浮在空中的鲨鱼，比起唱歌他更像是在诗朗诵。他的邻居，年轻的爵士就在后面抱着那把电贝司弹奏，手法娴熟，动听的乐声不断传过来，从年轻人的脸上可以看出来他很享受这个表演过程。  
即便擎天柱不是很懂音乐，他也能感受到这种奇妙电波的魅力。  
他看着黑暗里的声波，红色的护目镜微微反光，慢慢喝着杯子里的能量液。  
他悄悄地问：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“电贝司，很好。诗朗诵，一般，押韵有待加强。”  
冷幽默。擎天柱压低声音闷笑。  
“你会弹什么乐器吗？”  
“曾经想学过，后来放弃了。”  
“那现在呢？在工作之余学学乐器也挺好的。”  
声波又不说话了，应该是在考虑。

慢慢的，慢慢的。

声波从刚才笔直的坐姿松懈下来，前臂放在桌上，双手握着方块杯子，微微弓着脊椎，目不转睛地看着舞台。他的磁场从严丝合缝变得有点醉醺醺的，温和地和对面的机器碰撞在一起。  
如果他能享受这样的环境就太好了。擎天柱想，满意地把自己杯子里的能量液饮尽又拿起另一杯。

夜晚这样晃晃悠悠的融化在音乐里，身旁的客人换了一批又一批。

舞台再次中场休息，飞天鲨鱼到幕后去了，贝司手也站起身，一抬头就看到了观众们。

昏暗的光线里，他注意到了只属于卡车先生明亮的光学镜。正在看着他。

他真的来了。

爵士欣喜若狂，想要立刻跳下台去和对方说话，但是这不符合规定会被老板骂。他只好恋恋不舍地走到休息室里去。

天鲨在补充能量液中，爵士跳过去：“伙计，我和你说过的那个帅哥卡车现在就在下面！”  
“哇？还真的来了？”  
“我竟然一直都没有注意到！普神在上！”  
“算你好运。”

再次出来表演，爵士保持自己的专业水准的同时，持续不断地偷看，观察卡车先生的所在位置。那个小小的桌子被卡车先生的手占据了一大半，对面的家伙是谁？一个蓝色的机器，戴着红色的护目镜。两个人看起来在交谈，桌子下面的膝盖都快碰到一起了。  
是好朋友吗？  
或许吧。  
不要妨碍自己就行。

让爵士轻松一点的是擎天柱没有和铁皮一起来，当然不是说铁皮来了会怎么样，只是单独过来肯定更好啦！待会说不定还能和擎天柱一起喝一杯！

到了下半夜。机器们要么醉的醉，睡的睡，都走得差不多了。爵士和天鲨也就日常偷懒，从舞台上下来。  
爵士瞄准了擎天柱那桌过去打招呼。  
“擎天柱！谢谢你捧场！感觉如何？”  
大卡车笑着，隔着面具，“很棒，爵士！”  
“谢谢，我知道你会喜欢的。”他抛了个媚眼，“这边的是？”  
“声波，我的一个朋友，他也喜欢音乐。”  
“你好伙计！我是爵士！”  
“声波。”  
这个叫声波看起来很冷漠，只是点了点头没有要握手的意思。爵士耸了耸肩，看着一桌子的能量块空杯子，而且两个机器也没有多醉，“你们可真能喝啊。”  
“我可是卡车，当然了，要一起喝一杯吗？”  
爵士一喜，还没自己提出来擎天柱就主动邀请他喝！真是幸运日！

可是没有那么好的事。

“声波：要回家了，太晚，轰隆隆和迷乱会担心。”  
这个电子音让爵士不舒服，在墨镜下皱了皱眉，看着这个声波站起来，什么啊这么不识趣的——  
“那这意味着今晚到此为止了，谢谢你的表演爵士，确实很精彩，下次我还会来看的。”然后擎天柱转过头去，“我送你回去吧声波。”  
“声波：可以走回去。”  
“好了，等你走回去天都亮了。”  
蓝色的机器也没再拒绝，和擎天柱一起走出了。

爵士，莫名地不爽。这个声波怎么回事？明显是在擎天柱要请他喝能量液的时候提出来要回家，干嘛？  
看到了这一切的啰嗦一边擦杯子一边吹了个口哨：“我们的情场老手也有失利的时候啊~”  
“谁说没喝到高纯就是失败了？”  
“那个蓝机器好像不喜欢你哦。”天鲨暗搓搓的拿了一杯能量液过来，“你看那个冰冷的磁场。”  
“我还不喜欢他呢。”  
坏我好事的家伙。

——

声波听着舞台上表演者们的心声，确实是纯净的，都是音乐的波纹，让他心旷神怡。  
但其实大部分时间他都在护目镜后面观察对面的机器，护目镜的好处就是别人看不见你的眼睛到底在看哪里。  
擎天柱从来都不隐藏自己的心灵，一如既往的坦诚。他在为他高兴，能够享受今夜的生活。  
没错，声波确实享受音乐的美好和高纯暖过的电路。但是擎天柱不知道的是，他更享受的是陪伴，没有隐藏和私心的，那样包容温暖的心灵。  
擎天柱不知道，他也不需要知道。  
声波在利用他得到自己想要的东西，擎天柱这样的机器是不会懂的。

台上的那个贝斯手看向了这边。

他心中的乐谱变了。

那纯粹的天籁变成了渴求，正是向着他身边的机器而对方还不自知。  
那些想法在声波看来低俗而下流，是危险的信号。而且这个贝斯手就是住在擎天柱隔壁的邻居，还知道他有家室，即便如此也没有阻止他的肮脏思想。

再次上台的时候，贝司手一直在注意他们这边，那光镜从未离开他的身边人。

怪异的心情因为这个贝斯手的热情和痴迷在声波的火种里爬升。他捏紧了杯子。  
擎天柱又开始问他是不是想再喝几杯，他同意了。  
但是之后那个贝斯手满怀鬼胎地跳下来，还故作扭捏的身子——在炫耀他的身材，不过读擎天柱的心这个迟钝机器根本没注意到，他只当贝斯手是一个好邻居。

笨蛋。

危险就在身边还不知道。

在擎天柱邀请这个叫爵士的贝司手一起喝能量块的时候，声波火种中的怪异感觉更加强烈，他立刻提出了要回去，即便刚才才答应要多待一会。  
他听见了贝斯手在心里骂他，失望，愤怒，挫败。  
那又怎么样？这些情绪让声波的不适感消解了不少，还有点得意。  
擎天柱送他回去，他听到油吧里的工作人员在调侃这个贝斯手。

活该。

声波在面罩下笑了。

他不太清楚为什么自己会有这样的举动，不过确实让他满足了很多。  
擎天柱把他送回了家，到了门口，卡车说希望以后还能再一起玩。声波一点都不介意。分别的时候他在想要不要提醒擎天柱那个贝斯手不怀好意，但是凭借擎天柱那样的好心肠绝对不会相信他的，还是等有了证据再说。

“我想，我会去学一下怎么弹电吉他。”  
“真的？等你会了请务必弹给我听！我很期待！”  
声波点点头，目送卡车在月光下渐行渐远。

机器狗不知道什么时候走过来，抬头看着机器人。

“声波，你是不是...”

“没有。”

他只是在利用而已。

——

回到家里的擎天柱，偷偷摸摸地移动。  
打开卧室门，蹑手蹑脚虽然对他这个个头来说难度系数比较高。  
铁皮背对着他在充电，倒是方便他爬到床上去。  
悄悄躺平了，擎天柱自己也要充电的时候忽然听到一个脾气不太好的声音：“这么晚才回来，去哪里了？”  
他扭过头，看到铁皮转身来了，光学镜亮得不像是在充电的。  
“去和朋友见面了。”  
“一股油味，喝了不少吧？”  
“嗯，就是爵士的那个油吧啊。很不错，还有飞天鲨鱼诗朗诵，爵士自己确实音乐水平很高，没注意就多喝了点。”  
“是吗。”  
“下次我们两个一起吧，那家油吧的高纯没有掺水。”  
“再说吧，睡觉。”  
铁皮又翻过身去。

怎么这么冷漠？

擎天柱挪动过去抱住了爱人的腰，感觉手下的机器挣扎了一下，他笑着切换到睡眠模式。

但是他看不见抱着的机器依旧亮着的光镜。


	8. 一起去旅行！

那天晚上他觉得很不对劲，又说不上来。当然自己会吃醋了，但是通常不会表现出来，因为不想给擎天柱造成烦恼，而且自己的爱人没有故意做什么，就是迟钝得可以，而且又那么有魅力，其他机器主动贴上来也没有什么奇怪的。这么多岁月，这种事并不少，多半是擎天柱自己没有注意到就这样过去了。铁皮也不会做什么...最近这段时间他似乎情绪化多了，平时他就挺暴躁的，但是在感情上他不会太显露，现在是因为换了新的零件吗？  
铁皮没有告诉擎天柱他的状态，第二天还是正常地起床，给一家人做能量块。擎天柱也没有再提晚上的事情。在他看来可能真的只是和朋友见见面，没什么好说的吧。

——

铁皮工作的那个俱乐部最近生意很好，老板大发慈悲组织了员工福利旅行，食宿交通全包。地点是去一个外星度假胜地，平时票都买不到。  
铁皮回到家里告诉了擎天柱这个事，被摸了头顶：“你最近也辛苦了，去休息一段时间很好，而且你不是最喜欢免费的东西了？”  
“可是那两个小家伙我不放心。”  
“那就一起带过去，多交钱不就行了？”  
铁皮考虑了一会，“那你呢？”他把手按在擎天柱的玻璃上，不想离开你。没有说出来，但是只对视一眼就明白。  
“铁皮，你最近怎么这么爱撒娇了？原来不都是不好意思的嘛？”  
但是擎天柱很高兴，光学镜笑得眯成一条缝。把爱人揽到怀里，口罩在头盔上蹭。  
“没有撒娇...”  
铁皮靠着擎天柱的车窗闷闷地说。  
“我是担心你一个人。”

不知道为何他总有不好的预感。

“那我也一起去吧，反正交钱就可以带家属吧？”  
“那工作怎么办？”  
“有年假。我们一家也很久没有一起出远门了。”  
“嗯。”

——

铁皮就知道天上没有掉馅饼的事情。

他们的旅行团竟然是和其他公司拼团的！一个低级的大型运输机上熙熙攘攘，来自哪里的机器都有！而且老板自己没有来！一定是早知道这样就不来了！  
可是钱也交了，不能退费。只能气呼呼地坐上飞机。

“哈哈，怪不得这么便宜。”  
“你笑得出来啊。”  
铁皮嘟囔，太不爽了。  
“没关系，既然出来了就好好享受。你看小家伙们不是挺开心的？”  
大黄蜂和飞过山趴在窗户上看外面的星星。

铁皮回想起，第一次带他们出去的时候他们还只能在地上乱爬吱吱呀呀地叫，什么都不记得。  
他抬头，看到了擎天柱的笑脸，于是他自己也忍不住笑了。  
手和手在座椅上重叠，从心底传来的温暖包裹着他。

或许没那么糟糕。

……

又或许是他太乐观了。

预订好的宾馆简直是破烂得可以，而且房间很小，他们的家庭套间都只有一张充电床，怎么可能塞得下一个卡车加一个面包车还有两个幼生体！  
小孩子们一点都不在乎，立刻在房间里跑来跑去地探索。  
擎天柱放好行李安慰道：“一分价钱一分货，没事。你和孩子们睡充电床，我可以睡地上。”  
铁皮瞪了他一眼，“开什么玩笑？！”  
“那我也挤不下那个充电床啊？没关系的。”  
“...我们搬走吧，多出点钱住好点的地方。我怀疑这里甚至还漏水。”  
“呃嗯。”擎天柱摆了摆手指，“这里可是旅游胜地，所有旅馆都会在几个月前订光了。”  
“啊——”铁皮要发飙的时候，小孩子们跑过来，两对光镜兴奋得闪闪发光：“我们可以出去玩了吗？！这里太棒了！”

擎天柱对他使了个眼色，铁皮只得叹口气，“先下去吃饭吧。”

能量液除了比较清淡倒是没什么问题。

这里出名的是粉红色的海洋，连沙滩都是粉色的。小孩子们第一次见到这奇妙的景象拍了好多照片，还有特别多奇形怪状大大小小的外星人他们的脑袋来来回回地转动。

因为人流量大，一人一个牵着孩子的手。

买了一袋特产粉色能量晶块糖果，做得就像水晶一样好看。  
“这个好好吃！”  
飞过山牙口好，咔擦一下就咬了一大口，他的牙印留在了糖果块上。  
“嗯嗯。”大黄蜂是小口小口嘬。  
“吃多了小心蛀牙啊。”所以铁皮只买了一袋，“到时候就送你们去感知器教授那里治病。”  
吓得飞过山和大黄蜂手里的糖差点掉了。

旅游的庆典，他们顺着粉色的水晶花的路到处观光。人是真的很多。

擎天柱注意到前面有一个旅行团的样子，而且都是塞伯坦人。这也不奇怪，这里可是塞星热门旅游目的地之一。只是成员们都长得那么眼熟。  
“老威！这么巧的吗！”  
“？！”  
灰色的铁桶头机器人一抬头就看到那个红蓝的卡车在往这边招手，而且很快就到了眼前。他盯着那个笑笑的光镜，嘴角抽搐着，“为什么在哪里都会碰到你！你是瘟神吗？！”  
“你才是瘟神！”  
铁皮还没说话，飞过山就跳出来踢了威震天的腿一脚，瞪着比自己高大多了的大机器。  
威震天抬眉，没理这个没礼貌的红色小鬼。看到了现在擎天柱边上的他的忠实护卫，铁皮，还有另一个黄的小鬼。  
“一家人出来玩，好兴致啊领袖。”  
“老威，你不也是带着公司的人一起出来玩吗？”  
“不许叫我老威你要我说几遍！”  
“喂，你们磨磨蹭蹭的干什么啊。威震天，我们还不走？”红蜘蛛不耐烦地走过来，看着自己的上司和对手，还有那个凶巴巴的老铁皮，“要不是擎天柱已经有家室了我还以为你们又在打情骂俏呢，哼，那么凶干嘛？又没说错。”

这吐槽有够精准的。

威震天用拳头嗙得砸了红蜘蛛的脑袋一下，“干什么！”  
“闭嘴！不许你乱说！”  
“干嘛！你别以为我不知道唔唔唔！”  
一对触手捂住了红蜘蛛的嘴把他拉开来，是声波。给了威震天(或者是擎天柱)一眼，默默地把飞行器给拖走了。  
“知道什么？”  
卡车问。  
“……”威震天盯着擎天柱，“和你没关系，享受你的家庭旅行就好了。别妨碍我们公司旅行！”  
威震天说完三步并作两步走，回到了公司社员的身边，开始教训红蜘蛛。

“威震天这么大一把年纪了，可能是看我结婚了，那个词怎么说来着？酸了？老了就是脾气不好啊。”  
飞过山哼了一声，“我才不管那个老家伙怎么想的呢，我猜幻影就是他的手下！”  
“幻影？那是谁？”  
大黄蜂回答：“是我们的一个新老师，不过小飞总是觉得幻影是个间谍...”  
飞过山扯着擎天柱的手，“是真的！”

是不是谍战片看多了？

晚饭后，两个小孩子吃多了倒头就睡。  
大人们出去散散步，这里是度假胜地的还有一个原因就是到了夜晚会有烟花表演，那些都是这里特产的能量水晶制作成的特殊烟花，除了漂亮以外没有什么污染，原理和塞伯坦的内置激光枪差不多。

最佳的会场是在空地上，那里已经有很多塞伯坦人在了，其他的外星人也不愿去招惹这个风评不佳的星球上的居民。  
“威震天！”  
擎天柱牵着铁皮的手，又看到了手里拿着粉色水晶糖棍在吃的威震天，除了两个副手，其他的社员都不在。  
“怎么又是你？”  
红蜘蛛也在吃那种糖棍，还在手上晃了晃。  
“这里的视角最好，碰到也不奇怪吧。”  
铁皮瞪着红蜘蛛，他本来就不喜欢这个阴阳怪气的追踪者，要不是擎天柱拦着早就怼上去了。

烟火差不多要开始放了，广播说要观众们按照位置坐好。人又多，没办法换位置了。威震天死活不愿意坐在擎天柱边上，红蜘蛛又叽叽歪歪地说各种废话，更不能让铁皮和虎子们挨着了...不然就变成铁皮或者虎子花火大会而不是烟花大会了。  
最后的座位安排是：红蜘蛛-威震天-声波-擎天柱-铁皮。  
大家都没意见，就这样安安静静地开始观看烟火表演。

那些特别的晶体爆炸之后产生的火花亮闪闪的，像是人类用来装饰的闪粉。爆开后它们在空气中自然扭曲成各种形状而不是转瞬即逝就像被水晕开的颜料，或者缓慢破碎成粉末的彩色玻璃，一点一点消失在夜空中。

很好看。更好的是能和自己的爱人和朋友一起观看这美丽的景象。

温暖的火焰在擎天柱的火种里跳动，不自觉地变成了散发的磁场把边上的机器容纳进来。  
铁皮感受到了，火种回应着这份温暖，往恋人的身边磨蹭了过去，轻轻靠在他的胳膊上，两人的手从握在一起变成十指相扣。

没有被注意到的是，另一边的声波立刻探测到了这个温馨的感觉，不动声色地往来源处挪动了几分，只差一点就能碰到装甲但又是这一点永远都不会相接。

烟火会一结束，威震天就让红蜘蛛变成飞机把他带走，声波说自己还要转转，几个机器就分道扬镳了。  
救护车和擎天柱握着手走回旅馆，一路无言但心里都是甜蜜的能量液。

幸福，这就是幸福。铁皮默默地想着，曾经多么奢望的东西现在就这样轻易得到了...他抬头，想要说点什么的时候听到了后面的喊声。

“擎天柱先生！”

他们站住了，转过身去，是一个黑白的机器和一个蓝色的机器。  
“哦，爵士？”  
看起来他们也是刚从烟花表演的会场回来，一人手里抱了一大袋能量糖果。  
“没想到你们也在这里旅游，真是太巧了。毕竟是旅游季，酒吧没什么客人啊。”  
“确实很巧，没记错的话这位是酒保先生？”  
蓝色的机器行了一礼，眨了眨光学镜，“我是啰嗦，你好。上次你和你的朋友喝得可不少呢，想是我的调酒技术好吧！”  
擎天柱爽朗地笑了几声和啰嗦有力地握了握。那洪亮的笑音让爵士打了个抖，忍住自己想要笑得放肆的嘴角。  
“你们难道也住在拐角处的那家旅店吗？”  
擎天柱点了点头，“现在也只有那里有位置了。”  
“那么我们一起回去吧。”  
爵士跑到擎天柱的手边，开始聊起来今天他的所见所闻，他可是个很能说会道的机器，加上啰嗦的快速补充，年轻人特别的幽默和轻佻使得路上的欢笑不断。  
铁皮默默地跟在一边，就像他一直做的那样，插不上话，也无话可说。火种里面的温暖情感慢慢地冷却下来，他礼貌地听着对话的内容，不想让表情表现得太失望而让擎天柱难堪。

爵士和他的同伴啰嗦住在旅馆的另一侧，离得比较远。他热情地邀请擎天柱一起来喝点能量液继续聊天。  
“明天我们还能一起出去玩呢！怎么样！”  
擎天柱当然无所谓，家里的两个小的还挺喜欢这个有趣的爵士叔叔。他问铁皮：“可以吗？”  
铁皮除了点头他能说什么？  
“你去他们那里玩吧，我得回去看看小家伙们了。”  
他笑了一下，和几个机器挥手告别。  
“那么，晚安，我很快回去。”  
他看到黑白的年轻机器在擎天柱和他道别完了脸上的笑容更加灿烂，几乎要把车罩贴上了擎天柱的胳膊。

铁皮依旧无言，走回了他们的房间。  
小飞和小蜂深深地充电中，没有听见他的归来。  
老机器走到的充电床边，坐在床沿，看着幼生体们平静的睡颜。  
又想起来那个年轻机器活泼的笑容和带着某种期待的眼神。  
他见过。  
实际上自己也有过，即便是现在也会偶尔出现。

而那个离去的背影毫无察觉。无论是强颜欢笑还是略微冰冷的语调。

铁皮捂着火种，酸涩的心情啃噬着这里那里。同青春期的机器似的。  
但他不是，所以他什么都不能说，不能做，要和往常一样一笑了之。  
他想得太多了，他知道。  
明明刚才还黏在一起，现在却这样的寂寞空虚，手中的温度尚在让这种寂寞更甚。  
他是勇猛坚毅的战士，怎会被这细腻柔软的感情击败？曾经也这样的夜晚不也是这样过去了？何况他只是去不远处玩玩，难道现在要限制这种自由吗？擎天柱从来都是很信任铁皮，去哪里和谁交往只要能保证安全都不会管，这是从心底而来的信赖。

他在嫉妒。

铁皮躺倒下来，弓着腰像是保护着幼生体的姿态。

他嫉妒那个年轻的机器，帅气，充满活力，风趣幽默。而从他和擎天柱确定关系的那一天，他们都是风风雨雨过来人，青春不复。但是擎天柱总是保持着积极的心理，就像他的名字，同时铁皮也明白不论自己看过多少次，擎天柱英俊的脸从来都让他芯跳加速。铁皮不一样，他老了。  
比不过那个年轻机器，他害怕。  
说到底是他害怕。  
害怕那个年轻人的热忱，无畏的追求，他害怕自己恋人善良的火种会被那闪闪发亮的眼神给带走。

嫉妒是这样的丑陋。

铁皮强行阖上光学镜，芯中的酸涩毫无消减。


	9. 叛徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擎铁拆拆♡是樱花妹版アイちゃん，少女大叔(写完了我自己重看都被酸到了，想要不要改，但秉着这文就是樱花妹设定的人妻爱酱的初衷就这样吧😋)  
> 以及  
> 汽车人肃反大队长飞过山闪亮登场

熟悉的气味和快感吞噬着他，覆盖在身体上面的机器啃着舔着他脖子上的线路，清楚地知道哪里能让他颤抖。  
对接口被填得满满的，粗大湿润的输出管每个结点都能感受到，缓慢的抽出又送入，身体的差距让膨胀的端口轻而易举地顶到了次级油箱的小口，不断戳着但是没有进去。早就习惯了这种大小的对接口发送着无数快感信号，收缩着内壁要那庞然大物不要离开。  
“...啊......”  
快乐的，幸福的，被拥抱，火种燃烧着，能量液沸腾着，他的光学镜渗透出来的冷凝水不断落下。  
可又不全是。  
记忆里闪回的，自弃，失望，嫉妒，心中细小的声音诉说着或许会被代替的恐惧。  
他抽泣，胳膊遮住了脸不想被看见这样的软弱表情。  
对接口里的刺激没有停下，电火花随着每次慢慢地抽插爆发，他在颤抖。  
胳膊被拿开，他看见了背光的自己所深爱的恋人，不论多久的岁月依旧英俊的面容，那温柔的光学镜里刻满着相同的爱意和关切。  
他低下头在他的嘴边吻着，低沉的让人从脊椎底部窜起电流的声音说着：“怎么了，铁皮？”  
他抿着嘴，感受到这动作的机器舔着他的唇，直到他愿意打开，然后把舌头伸进去搅动着两人传换的电解液。  
分开时，铁皮看着那询问的眼神，除了喘息他摇头，又一些冷凝水滑落下来，无声地催促。  
“...你不喜欢吗？”  
那双大手扣住他的腰，头放在他的收音器边，那对接管又插到了次级油箱的入口，顶得铁皮痉挛了一下，舌头从嘴里伸出来，这样不雅的画面。  
他喘息，交换气体，眼角的酸意让他没办停止。  
“哈啊...不....不是的......”  
腿加紧了那人的腰，让他再贴紧些，火种的振动嗡嗡地在两人间传递。  
“...那为什么？”  
又是猛地插入了次级油箱的小口，这次停在那里，轻微地蹭着，抓挠着蓬勃的欲望。铁皮的光学镜暗了好几下，稳住自己的身体，几乎说不出话来，“...嗯....因为我....呜.....”  
他的苦涩涌上来，抽噎着，抱紧了怀中的机器，抵在次级油箱口的输出管顶了进去。那紧紧咬住的小口激得擎天柱低喘一声，而铁皮叫了出来。  
“.....想要你.......”  
擎天柱控制住动作让伴侣休息一会。  
“好想，好想....”  
“不想让你走，不想松开你的手......”  
“想...想见你......”  
他咽了一口电解液，呼哧呼哧地喘气，塞在喉咙里的啜泣让他卡壳，“我好爱你....大哥...真的.....噫？！”  
他被忽然抱起来直接坐在了对方的大腿上，输出管顶开了次级油箱，整个头部都埋进去了。  
“——”  
脑模块被过载的电流冲得瞬间断开，持续不断地耳鸣，眼前模糊成一片。  
胯部被按住，只能无力地倒在擎天柱的身上。  
“我也爱你...铁皮....我的老朋友.....”  
他听见了，冷凝液滴滴答答地蹭在对方的装甲上。

……

“笨蛋！！！”

“别生气嘛，铁皮，没人看见的。”

两个人在温泉设施里来了一发趁着小家伙们去了儿童泳池玩。  
“你也没推开我呀...”  
“少来...！”  
卡车低下头亲了恋人的唇。  
“去洗干净，我来帮你-”  
“不需要！”  
铁皮生气也不生气，并没有在生擎天柱的气，而是气他自己。背对着擎天柱把淋浴打开，清水哗啦啦地从花洒里出来，把身上的主要是挡板和腹部的交换液洗干净。  
脸红着，刚才把自己的心声说出来了。叹了一口气，控制不住情绪的波动...  
两人都清洗干净了，一起坐到阴凉的地方休息。  
擎天柱有注意到，这几天和爵士他们一起玩了之后铁皮好像没有第一天那么开心了，总是安静地站在一边，除非是问他也不主动说话。晚上在旅店的房间也不愿意说话，所以他才趁着泡温泉的机会亲近一下。铁皮那样的感情，从火种链接中传过来很少见，不由得有点担心。  
“是因为爵士吗？”  
擎天柱问。  
铁皮想说不是，那太假了。所以梗着脖子点了点头，不去看坐在边上的人。  
“是因为我总是和他玩所以冷落了你？”  
铁皮不答。  
“哈哈，铁皮你真的！”  
“什-什么啊？！”  
擎天柱把铁皮搂到怀里，“虽然我不想让你误会，可是你吃醋的时候好可爱！”  
“~~~”  
铁皮在嘴里嘟囔着才不是之类话，有些路人在看这边看。

擎天柱总是公开地表达自己的喜爱，和铁皮不一样。他没有不喜欢，就是会觉得不好意思。  
就是因为不习惯坦率地表达自己的感情才会被那些直来直去的年轻人给有机可乘吧。  
真是的，仗着他的爱自己一直都这样。

——

他们回去的时候，带了很多特产糖果回去。小孩子们也一人带了一包，说是要给班上的同学们分着吃。  
爵士和啰嗦还要再玩几天，就此告别了。  
铁皮终于松了一口气，回去以后可得好好睡一觉了。  
怎么说还是家里好。

把擎天柱给推到床上，骑在大机器的腰上，居高临下地看着。

而且还要把没得到满足的给补回来。

——

飞过山和大黄蜂把书包里带着特产水晶糖要分给了班上的同学们。  
下课了，飞过山去了教师办公室。他最喜欢的是教生物的探长老师，所以也给探长带了一份。  
敲门进去以后，他看到探长和幻影在聊天的样子。  
飞过山警惕起来，这个间谍！  
“小飞，有事吗？”  
探长看到了红色的小机器人，和善地迎上去，半蹲下。  
飞过山点点头，把一包水晶糖递过去，“这是我们家最近出去旅行带回来的特产。”  
探长打开糖包，里面是亮闪闪的水晶，“哦真漂亮，谢谢你，小飞，特地为我带的吗？”  
“嗯，下次一起出去玩吧。”  
“好啊。”  
探长老师笑着和飞过山一起吃了几块糖，飞过山说还有课就走了。  
高兴地走回去，探长看到幻影的表情是欲哭无泪的。  
“...我就没有吗？”  
“啊？哈哈哈。”探长尴尬地哈了几声，把糖包收起来，“其他老师不也是没有吗，这很正常嘛...”  
看到幻影愤恨的表情，探长决定还是别说了。

幻影也很可怜，自己只是收到了一个电话，是同事要他帮忙拿东西，正好被进来的飞过山看见了还误会他是小偷...他刚刚上任还比较害羞，所以幻影那个时候立刻就不知道为什么心虚了。  
而这个飞过山同学也一直觉得他是个间谍，虽然他并没有上课捣乱但是一直给他危险的眼神，也不愿意亲近他。  
这让幻影感到很挫败，明明其他小朋友都喜欢他。  
飞过山最喜欢的是探长就算了，问题是基本上和其他老师在一起的时候他都无视幻影。

“说不定飞过山是喜欢你呢？”

办公室的滑车老师说，“你看小孩子对喜欢的机器不都是欺负的吗？”

“真的？！”

“...为什么喜欢一个机器要欺负他？”巨浪老师在办公桌上抬起头，“这不是很奇怪吗。”  
“因为是小孩子，小孩子。”浪花拍了巨浪的后背一下，“幼生体还分不清什么是爱啊。”

“是么，那还挺可爱的啊，飞过山。”幻影被这一番安慰心情好多了。

到了放学的时候，办公室的老师们也都准备回去了。  
大黄蜂把准备好的糖包分给了其他老师，当然幻影也有份。幻影探头，看到红色的小机器人站在门口，等着他的兄弟。

他走过去，笑着：“飞过山...”  
“别和我说话，叛徒！”

呃哇！好凶！

飞过山使劲瞪了他一眼，拉着出来了的大黄蜂的手快速跑掉了。

朋友们安慰着趴在桌子上的可怜的同事，真是太可怜了。

两个小机器跑到转角看不到的地方，飞过山就松开了手。  
大黄蜂摇头，把书包背好在身上，“你就那么讨厌幻影吗？”  
飞过山哼了声，“我已经找到了幻影不是好人的决定性证据。”  
这下大黄蜂也来了劲，催促兄弟快点说。  
两人走在放学后的校园里，红色的小机器人左右看了看，没有可疑的人才说：“幻影这个人和霸天虎有来往。”  
“啊？”大黄蜂压低了声音，“可是霸天虎那都是过去的事情了现在谁在乎这个啊，而且霸天虎的头儿不都是我们的爸爸的朋友...大概，吗。”  
“你太天真了，大黄蜂。”飞过山又拉过小黄机器的手，两个人凑得更近了，“我偶然看到了幻影的档案，他可是个汽车人出身。”  
“你怎么知道他和霸天虎来往的？”  
“我看到了，他下了班之后去见了那个游击队的，紫色的叫什么来着，闹翻天啊。”  
“说不定是朋友...？”  
“啊，我可不知道朋友会约到一起打架诶。”  
“那不就证明他们不是一伙的吗？”  
“那个打架不一样，他们还先吃了饭再去厕所打的，我在外面听到了砰砰哐哐的声音。”  
“这样啊...等等，你每天下课了跑掉就是去跟踪幻影老师了？！”  
“怎么？爸爸教的跟踪技巧正好派上了用场。”  
“小飞，这不好吧，怎么说也是人家的隐私。”  
“所以我证明了幻影是个叛徒，而且还同时交了好多男朋友。”  
“男朋友？！”  
“对啊，闹翻天又不是第一个他约出去吃饭的。”  
“哇啊，那个幻影老师啊...”外表看起来那么温柔，其实很强啊，“不过那又怎么样？这又不罕见，大部分塞伯坦人不都是这样的吗？除了我们家。”  
“随你怎么说，要是我有了对象绝对绝对，不会让他出去和别人交往的。”  
“真是控制狂...”  
“要是他敢出去找别人，我就把他吊起来，看他还敢不敢！”  
“小飞！正常做法不应该是和对方聊聊吗？！”  
“谍战片都是这样的，对叛徒，而且还要把他们的装甲一层层拔掉...”飞过山没说完黄色的小机器人就跑掉了，学校门口站着来接孩子的红蓝大卡车。  
“呜啊啊！小飞好恐怖！”  
今天大黄蜂也被自己的兄弟给吓到扑到爸爸的腿间。  
擎天柱低头看着抱着自己腿看起来快哭了的大黄蜂，还有一脸得意的飞过山。  
“这是怎么了？”

飞过山告诉了擎天柱他发现幻影的秘密，听到幻影这段时间都会出去约会和别人在厕所里打架的时候，擎天柱绝对自己有必要阻止这种侵犯他人隐私的行为，以及——  
“没被发现？”  
“当然了！”飞过山自豪地垫了垫脚。  
“做得好！跟踪技能真不错啊！”  
大手摸了摸小机器的脑袋，被摸的幼生体更得意的嘿嘿笑。  
震惊的大黄蜂简直说不出话来：这不是重点好吗？！

所以铁皮知道了这件事把这两个机器给骂了一顿，大黄蜂在一边点头。  
铁皮恶狠狠地指着擎天柱：“你怎么回事！怎么能鼓励这种不光彩的行为？！而且人家老师也没有做错什么好吗？！”  
“你，飞过山！”铁皮没指着，但是依旧恶狠狠地敲着桌子，“怎么能把跟踪技巧用在这种地方？你再这样以后什么格斗射击都不教你了！”  
飞过山想反驳被铁皮一砸桌子吓得往后一跳。  
“机器的私生活是他们自己的事，别人无权干涉！还有，”他深呼吸一口气，“现在也没什么派别之分，没有叛徒，间谍之一说了，你懂吗，飞过山。”  
小机器人嗯了一声。  
“你们两个幼生体没必要再为过去的事情纠结，那都很久很久的历史，远在你们诞生之前。你们只要过好现在的幸福和平生活，明白了吗？”  
他按住幼生体的肩膀，直到那幼稚的光学镜抬起来看向他，点了点头。  
“明天你去给人家老师道歉，听到没有。大黄蜂，你监督。”  
飞过山虽然不满，也不敢违抗命令。  
“可是幻影他翻办公室的东西还鬼鬼祟祟的总是事实吧？就这样放过他吗？”  
这个时候擎天柱发话了，“那你为什么不直接问清楚他在干什么呢？如果不相信的话可以再问问其他老师。飞过山，信任一个机器是非常困难的，但是我们要用最好的芯去对待别人。保持善良的火种是很重要的，随便猜忌尤其是我们的朋友会让别人很伤心的。”  
擎天柱轻轻戳了一下飞过山的车窗，那之下就是他的小火种的方位所在，“如果我们怀疑你偷吃了家里的能量块，但是其实是机器老鼠做的，你会怎么想？”  
“我会很生气！我又没做为什么要怀疑我！”  
“所以幻影也是这种心情，你觉得呢？”  
飞过山低下头，想着。  
擎天柱知道飞过山的性格是十分坦率地，而且知错能改，擅长打直球。他认定的事情就不会轻易动摇，这是飞过山非常好的优点。  
“家里还有剩的特产吗？”

——

“很久没有听到你的演讲了。”  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“还是一如既往地富有感染力。看那两个小家伙的表情就知道了。”  
“谢谢。”

——

幻影并不是个喜欢放纵自己的人，何况自己现在还是教师，更得自律了...只是最近到了生理期，不得不去约人拆。而他是绝对不会和同事拆的，这是他的原则。  
当然他不知道很多个下午他都被跟踪了，自己的家住哪里，行动路线，和谁见面都暴露了。  
他现在最烦恼的就是被自己教的学生误会，显而易见地被讨厌。  
“叛徒”“间谍”  
诸如此类的话。  
他想找那个小机器人聊聊但是每次下了课或者在校园里碰到的时候，一看到那个小机器人恐怖的眼神就退缩了，而且他的磁场隔着老远就散发着：不要靠近我，你这个渣滓！再过来我就把你宰了！  
这种感觉。  
幻影很烦恼，马上就要给学生们发放教师评价表，如果学生在他的评价表上写些什么：‘叛徒’‘间谍’‘坏人’，这...  
主要还是第一次当老师就遇到这样的学生太让他的职业热情受打击了。  
今天更恐怖。  
上课的时候，他注意到飞过山死死地盯着他，如果飞过山的光学镜能发射激光早就把他穿了无数个洞了。  
幻影在选择当教师之前的爱好是打猎，而现在他不是猎手而且被猎的涡轮狐狸一样，猎人的视线寸步不离。  
他能做的就是尽力不去和那可怕的光学镜对视。

“下课！”

他喊完立刻快步走出去一回头看到了同样快步跟上来的红色带角机器人噌噌噌地越来越近，表情冰冷，面甲发黑，基本上是要是我逮到你就把你弄死的意思。

为什么会这样？！

幻影故作镇定加快了脚步，而后面的脚步声也越来越快。

然后他直接跑起来，就幼生体那小短腿还跑得过他吗？暗自得意地往教学楼外奔的幻影是不知道飞过山是受过专业培训的。  
他再次回头，同样跑起来的红色恶魔更近了！怎么会有机器人形态跑得那么快的幼生体？！两条胖短腿的摆动都产生了残影！  
“哇啊？！”  
幻影到底还是被追上了，被红色的小机器一角顶翻在地。

“飞过山...”

幻影坐在地上，看着小机器人背光的身影，红色的涂装十分耀眼。  
“我真的不是间谍！你听我说，那个时候我是在帮另一个老师找东西，不是-”  
幻影慌忙的解释没有完全，那个小机器人就说：“我知道。”  
“咦？”  
“我问了探长，他能证明你的清白，你不是叛徒。”  
“哦，哈哈，你明白就好...”幻影松了一口气想拍拍底板坐起来，一个小袋子伸到了他面前，那个袋子是前几天分发给他们的糖袋，幻影收到了大黄蜂的，但是这个...他接过来，看着一脸认真的幼生体，不知道说什么好。

“这是赔礼道歉，对不起，我误会你了。”

幻影先是一愣，然后火种的跳动加快，能量液升温，面甲红着还越发地咧开嘴。

他听到了什么！

“那我们以后可以是好朋友了，是这个意思吗？”  
幻影乐开了花，把那一小袋糖果攥在手里，仿佛是什么宝贝。  
那个小机器人也笑了，是幻影第一次看见这个一直冷漠地偏见待他的学生，对他展现的没有侵略性的真诚的笑脸。这个幼生体和他的兄弟一样，其实都长得很可爱，尤其是在没有敌意的时候。  
小机器人伸出了手，幻影握住他然后就被这个幼生体一把给拉起来了。  
“你力气真的很大。”  
“哈，你还想看点别的吗？”  
那个真诚的笑脸现在变得有点阴险，是恶作剧的那种。幻影想要拒绝，可是这又是难得可以加深交流的机会，就点了点头。  
“那你站好了。”  
“你要干什么...呀！”  
那个小胳膊小腿，凑过来一下子就把他抱起来了，没有一点压力的样子。  
双脚离地的时候幻影吓了一跳，抱紧了那袋糖果。  
“怎么样？”  
“呃，你很厉害，飞过山同学...”幻影看到教学楼的楼道玻璃窗里有机器开始探头看下面，他咳嗽了两声表示尴尬，“你可以放我下来了。”  
红色的小机器人却歪了歪脑袋，“没关系，刚才你也跑累了吧？我就这样送你回办公室，作为刚才追你的赔礼。”  
“那怎么行！”  
被其他老师和同学看到了他还要不要面甲了？！幻影挣扎着要跳下来结果被抓得更紧了。  
这个小孩怎么这么大的怪力？！  
飞过山开始往回走了，留给幻影的机会不多了，他拼命动来动去却因为没有着力点一点效果都没有。  
“对了，幻影，你那么多男朋友不累吗？我看我两个爸爸天天秀恩爱看着都累。”  
“男朋友？你说什么啊？”  
幻影心想自己什么时候有男朋友了？  
“你是指探长吗？我们只是同事而已啦...”  
“嗨，你不用和我藏着，我们现在是朋友，你的秘密在我这里安全。你前几天不是还和闹翻天约会去了吗？”

幻影，静止了。

连他的同事都不知道的他去解决生理期的问题。这个幼生体怎么知道的？

等等，不会这是个全校皆知的八卦吧？！

大家都瞒着他看笑话吗？！！

不，不会吧，至少老师们没那么恶劣的...吗？

幻影，慌了。

几个呼吸之后，他开口。  
“呃，飞过山，你怎么知道的？”

那个小机器人很淡定地说出了幻影这辈子听过的最不要脸的从一个幼生体那里说出来的话：“那还用说？我基本上每天都跟踪你啊。”

幻影，脑模块当机了。

没有意识到自己真的被抱到了办公室，众目睽睽之下还放在了自己的座位上。他听到飞过山说：“我回去上课了，拜拜。”

塞伯坦军事学院的高材生，幻影，被一个幼生体跟踪，还没发现有人跟踪。  
他自己还是学的谍报专业，要是被学院里的同学知道了还不笑死他。

某种程度上，飞过山的直觉是对的。


	10. 医生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老救撩爱酱  
> &  
> 擎铁媚药♡真•sleeping sex  
> 拆拆拆

救护车如他们约定地给铁皮发了消息要他来医院。  
铁皮接到消息的时候才想起来这回事，而且忘记和擎天柱说了。  
“我去趟医院。”  
擎天柱坐在沙发上和孩子们一起看电视，他看到铁皮已经站在门口了。  
“怎么了？你不舒服吗？”  
他站起来想要一起去被铁皮挥了挥手，“不是，上次我不是免费体检了吗？那个救护车给我免费换零件的代价就是要定期去给他看看，没什么事，你坐着吧。”  
“哦那好吧，有问题联系！”

铁皮看着擎天柱又好好地坐回去了，才放下心出门。

他不想擎天柱总是担心他。

到了医院，和上次来时没有两样。救护车依旧坐在办公桌后面，桌上放着两杯还在冒烟的能量热饮。  
白色的医生示意铁皮坐下来，把托着饮料的杯垫推过去。  
医生拿出了数据板和电子笔，开门见山地就开始了。铁皮挠了挠下巴，其实他对这种学术的玩意一点都不擅长。  
“铁皮你也不用紧张。首先你最近的身体状况怎么样？就从更换的那些新零件开始。”  
“呃，很好？你的手艺很好，那些旧的关节现在反应很灵敏，漏油的问题也解决了。之前我们家去旅游，运动量非常大，这些老部件好的很。”  
“是吗，去哪里了？”  
“那个旅游星球。对了，我还给你带了特产。”  
铁皮从子空间里把特产糖果拿出来，“这个味道挺不错的，不过你这么有钱的机器肯定去过那里啦。”  
救护车道了谢，把袋子拿过来看，看起来是像粉色的生能量晶体，但是其实是能量晶体加工之后再重新倒模做出来的能量糖，样子很好看而已。袋子被放在一边。  
“不，铁皮，我没有去过。”  
“为什么？那里可是有钱人的天堂，度假胜地。”  
“因为我工作很忙，而且一个机器旅行也没有意思。”  
“啊哈，你果然没朋友。”  
“我有朋友，但是他们没兴趣。”救护车耸了耸肩。  
“这么说要是有机会你其实是有兴趣的？”  
“可以这么说吧。”  
铁皮把手托在脑后，“你们这些有钱机器也真是寂寞啊。你啊，还是快点找个对象凑活凑活过得了。”  
救护车翻了白眼，“你和擎天柱是凑活凑活的吗？”  
“当然不是了，我们...”  
铁皮忽然意识到话题跑远了，“我干嘛和你说这个？”  
“这算是调查的一部分，我可以从对话中分析机器的心理活动。”  
“哦。那继续吧。”  
“那么除了好的方面，身体有什么不舒服的吗？光学镜干涩，芯跳不规律都算。”  
“那倒没有。”  
铁皮想了想，医生是专业的，总比他自我诊断的好吧？自从换了新零件，自己的情绪很不稳定，从来都不会撒娇的自己竟然和大哥撒娇！一个老得都要入土的老大叔和伴侣撒娇！因为吃醋还流清洁液！这叫什么事？！说出去丢死人了好吗！  
“我最近情绪不太稳定？总是忽然爆发之类的，还会想得特别多，主要是原来我不会这样。”  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“上次来这里检查开始。”  
救护车的笔头敲了敲数据板，“可能是新零件和系统不适应造成的，我见过很多这样的。等身体适应了就没问题了，但也可能是别的问题，如果你愿意我可以给你做个扫描。”  
铁皮喝了一口能量热饮。  
救护车补充：“免费。”  
这才得到首肯。

单看数据是一切正常。  
可是有些数值的波动比例就很奇怪了，救护车分析了一会，得出了自己的结论。  
“你这个是因为新零件引起机体再适应造成的信息素分泌过盛，对健康没什么影响，放心吧。”  
“那就好。”铁皮松了一口气。  
“不过我建议是你最近不要火种融合了。”  
“为什么？”  
“信息素浓度高换句话说就是你现在处在最佳受孕期，一旦火种融合几乎百分之百会有小火种，除非你想多个小孩。”  
铁皮惊讶地张开了嘴。  
“那有什么可以加快这个适应的过程吗？”  
“简单，对接。多多对接，让系统全速运转，过载，再运转，再过载。而且摄入交换液可以安抚信息素的分泌，所以如果量大的话可以拿这个代替能量液。”  
专业人士说这种话脸不红心不跳，而铁皮就算是老司机也难免尴尬，抓了抓鼻梁，“呃，好的我知道了。”  
医生看着红色的老兵面甲微红的困窘表情，忍不住试探：“要不现在就试试？”  
“什么？”  
“对接，我技术很好的。”  
“……”  
铁皮不知道救护车话里的严肃程度，就看着他。  
“开玩笑的。”  
“别一本正经地说这话。”  
铁皮咕哝着，又喝了一口能量饮料。

“你需不需要药？”  
救护车记录好了自己所需要的所有信息，问着。  
“药？”  
“aphrodisiac，收住你的表情，可不是三无市场里卖的那种。这是我新开发的医疗用药品，和一般的药效果相同而且没有副作用。它能加强持久的时间和极大提升性欲，增幅信息素外散也就是增加你的魅力吸引对象，增加交换液的排出量，自动让阀门口变得松弛但是里面保持紧致，过载时间也会增加，这对你现在的症状是有帮助的。”  
铁皮瞪着医生，“你果然是在打广告。”  
“我这是为了你好，你的卡车丈夫很明显不是我关心的对象，也用不着。他的排放量可以把三个我们两这种型号的油箱塞满还绰绰有余，但你自己可能接不住几回吧。”  
铁皮听的出来救护车没有讽刺之意，是在为他考虑，他还是有点心动的。因为医生说的句句属。  
“我考虑一下。”  
“你可以试用，对接的时候吃一块就行。”  
救护车从抽屉里拿出一个透明的小瓶子，里面是一个小小的粉方块。  
“好的话我会给你优惠价，不过注意不能吃多了，不然的话你可能三天下不了床，当然了，对你的丈夫不算什么，只是你的对接口可能就得修修了。”

这话的调侃意味就明显了。铁皮白了救护车一眼，拿过药瓶。

这种东西铁皮从来没用过，以他们两口子的私生活也不需要这玩意。只是现在医生提出了治疗他多愁善感的方案需要用到。

——

在淋浴间，他吃下了那片药剂。味道和普通的能量块没有多大差别，大概是有点古怪的甜味。  
他喝了几口能量液把这种味道压下去，走出了淋浴间。擎天柱半靠在床头看着一个数据板。  
看到铁皮过来了，招呼他过去，然后在恋人的额头上亲了一口。  
“救护车先生说了什么？”  
“他说我没什么问题。”  
“那就好，好好休息，充电吧。”  
然后擎天柱就搂着铁皮一起躺下去，切换成睡眠模式。

“……”

开始了，铁皮能感觉到能量液的咆哮。  
如救护车所诉说的，立刻他的对接口就弹开了，里面先是有一点湿润，过了一会就滴滴答答地自己流出来，而且自动地一张一合像是在呼吸。  
他在恋人的怀里发抖，嗡嗡响的排风系统，热气从各个地方的散热口排出来。看到阖着光学镜的自己恋人平静的脸，内部的湿热程度进一步提高，微微地喘着气，他伸手去摸着对方的对接面板。  
因为这种药，他的磁场散发出来的全是渴望对接的强烈欲求。  
在他的抚摸和磁场的影响下，即使在睡眠模式中，擎天柱的对接面板也在快速升温，而铁皮的另一只手握住了自己的充能管缓慢套弄着。  
他咬着唇，生怕被听见。他不想让擎天柱知道，出于各种原因。  
但是这样总会被发现的？  
那是之后再考虑的事情。

大哥......

对接面板在铁皮的不断的抚摸下打开来，滚烫的充能管立在他们之间，那之中的电磁脉冲在软金属里面流动。  
大型机器的充能管外形可观，铁皮抚摸着那散发着危险气息的怪物，从嘴里分泌出来的电解液几乎要从嘴角流出来。他回忆起来这个东西的味道，香甜的能量液，充满着擎天柱的气味...他真想尝尝，但现在的姿势，自己被搂住没办做到。  
他把两人的充能管抵在一起，敏感的头部蹭着，把铁皮从输出口里流出来的润滑液交接在一起，流到了对方的输出管上，用掌心同时握住膨大的冠部然后摩擦-  
“咕...”  
快感噌地顺着电路在火种里迸发，腰往前顶着。  
很快就受不了只是蹭着输出管，对接口已经湿漉漉得不行了，那种药物让他没办法控制对接口的开合。屏住呼吸，他抓着那粗大的输出管，小心地压下去，对准自己的两腿之间送过去。他的对接口在输出管不平的外沿上来回挪动，仅仅只是外环的摩擦都让里面的小口万分期待地收缩，释放出更多的粘液和诱惑的香气。  
这种促进性欲的冲动被对方感受到了，被夹在腿间的输出管似乎变得更沉重了，铁皮能清楚透过对接口的唇部感受到炙热的性器在抽动，沿着湿乎乎的对接口像是要找地方进去一样。  
“嗯.......”  
铁皮咬住手指，把腰动起来，骑在输出管上晃动又不敢太大劲。  
上翘的输出管偶尔会触到那饥饿的小口，铁皮调整角度想让它自然地滑进去但果然没有扩张还是太勉强了。除了偶然的接触让他的性欲燃烧得更旺以外，没有起到一点安慰的作用。  
他被抱着的姿势不方便他扩张，就这样被卡在悬崖一样不上不下地，只能靠刺激外接口来提升充能度。  
因为近在咫尺，他能清楚地听到是在睡眠模式中的擎天柱转起来的咔咔巨响的排风扇。他们相连的火种在无意识的时候也会相互回应，散发出爱的磁场让铁皮想要打开胸口的装甲把他们的火种按在一起.......

‘你现在是最佳受孕期，一旦火种融合百分之百会怀上小火种’

救护车的话在记忆库里弹出来，铁皮摸了摸自己的孕育仓所在的装甲部位。受孕的话就算不用吃药为了获得滋养幼体的营养就会像现在一样性欲强盛并且能引发伴侣的情欲和保护欲，他记得之前怀着火种的时候擎天柱本来迟钝的性格都变得十分激进，在对他的时候小心翼翼地可笑，又不是什么脆弱的有机生物——但是他很高兴。  
铁皮想到的这种事喉咙里不断咕哝着，连受孕这样只是生殖功能的事情在被媚药感染之后的脑模块都蒙上了一层色情，想受孕...他继续磨蹭着也开始分泌润滑的属于大机器的充能管，被放大了感官的感官，擎天柱的浓烈气味被他全部接收。一边揉着腹部，拼命不让更多的声音从手中传出去。

啊...啊.....

铁皮靠着擎天柱的车窗，哈出的热气在窗户上起雾还上面还有自己的写满了快来拆我的糟糕的脸。  
咬紧牙关，噗嗒噗嗒的两腿之间又一滩交换液流下来，都没有进入，就这样靠自己的幻想和磨蹭过载了。  
这没有结束，过载果然如救护车所说的持续，砰砰砰地，电流因为这持续不断地过载输送给脑模块和火种。  
嗓子里哽住，他闭上光学镜。

然后新一轮的热潮袭来，这种自然感就像是进入了发情期一样，却不危险也不致命。

在又过载了两回，他的对接口里面已经疼得不行了。  
那是一种求之不得的痛苦，在每次巨大的对接管蹭开一点那个小洞的时候他感觉自己要爆炸了。  
他后悔为什么不在擎天柱清醒的时候主动邀请他，这样自己就不用如此辛苦挣扎...但又是不一样的快感。

简直就像是偷腥。

这古怪的想法，明明在和自己的伴侣做爱却偷偷摸摸的。  
自己的身体和思维因为新替换的零件变得这么古怪，早知道就不去换什么零件了...

呼呼。

这个声音是擎天柱在打呼噜。  
这个钢铁硬汉总是戳中铁皮心中最柔软的地方，可爱的，只有他能看到的私下里的亲密。铁皮轻轻地舔了舔嘴唇，抬头，恋人的光学镜还是灭着的，嘴巴微微张着。  
什么啊，这么可爱。  
一个大叔还长着娃娃脸真是犯规。

——

擎天柱感觉自己做了一个很美好的梦，虽然不记得内容。  
就是现在不知道为什么很饿，一般来说早上也不会饿得油箱都在空转。  
他睁开光学镜，铁皮已经起来了。  
洗漱间里的响动告示着机器的所在。擎天柱打了个哈欠，正面朝上。外面的天已经亮了，也差不多该起来了。  
他站起来去刷牙洗脸，饥饿感更强了，是怎么回事呢？不管怎么样，真的很饿，油箱很大的咕噜了一声。他拍拍肚子，发出了空荡荡的哐哐声。  
铁皮洗了个澡，身上还在冒热气，走近了还有一股蜡油的香气，他看起来很累的样子，走过来也没有打招呼又躺到床上去了。  
不过过来的时候看见擎天柱坐起来，脸上腾得红了起来。

嗯？卡车歪了歪头。

铁皮爬到了床上躺下来，“大哥，今天就麻烦你照顾小孩子，昨天做好的能量块在冰箱里，吃完了就去外面吃吧，我今天想休息一下，呃，先睡了。”  
“好的，那你就休息吧。”  
擎天柱给他捏了捏被子，洗漱去了。他真的快饿扁了。  
洗漱间全是里蜡油香喷喷的味道，看来铁皮挺喜欢这款的，要不是擎天柱建议可以保护漆皮涂层铁皮都不会抹这种增亮的保养品。

——

之后，铁皮去找救护车买了这种药，放在一个贴了标签的玻璃罐子里。医生解释是还没有正式上线联系包装的厂家，再说有包装就更贵了。  
铁皮把这个玻璃罐和其他贵重物品放在一起，当然是他私人藏有的，擎天柱知道在哪里但是他尊重铁皮的隐私，除非是铁皮愿意他不会过问。这是为什么夫夫和睦的秘诀。  
那里面其实也没什么太私人的东西，都是些高纯，被小孩喝了可不得了。尤其是飞过山那小子，巴不得把他们两个大人做的事情都做一遍，也不知道是好还是坏了。  
铁皮撕掉了贴在玻璃瓶上的标识，要是真的被看到了也不好，等会大哥误会他性无能就尴尬了...想象一下那场景简直是地狱。  
这是情趣！调剂，调剂！又不是天天吃的！如果哪天他很累，而擎天柱想对接但是因为自己的原因而忍耐他就可以吃一块。

完美。


End file.
